Saiyans Curse
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to A Trial Of Friends. An ancient disease strikes Goku and Vegeta. If not treated, they will die. Toushiro joins Gohan and more on a quest to gather the remedy before it's too late. But for one… the reemergence of Coge… ends in tragedy. Bleach/DBZ/Attack On Titan crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Day**

Within the normally peaceful and happy walls of Goku's House, there was nothing but despair and grief. All of the Z-Fighters and 13 Court Guard Squads were gathered in and around the house. Many like Toushiro, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Levi, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Yamamoto, Eren, Val and a few more were all upstairs looking miserable and helpless. Two beds lay on the floor. In each were the two strongest warriors the universe has ever known. Goku and Vegeta were both seriously ill. Toushiro remembers what happened all too well and he kept replay the events that led up to now over and over in his mind. The reason they were still so fresh was because it all happened just this morning. When Toushiro woke up this morning, he noticed that Vegeta seemed a little fatigued. He thought this was unusual and his worry grew as the day went on. With every hour, Vegeta seemed to grow increasingly more and more fragile. It was right at lunch time when it happened. While Toushiro was finishing some files, Rangiku was with Vegeta in the next room. Suddenly, Rangiku just screamed and Toushiro ran to see what had happened. He entered the next room to find Vegeta collapsed on the floor and Rangiku leaning over him with worry. As word went around quickly, Toushiro tried to contact Goku and the others. And that's how he found out that Goku had also collapsed almost at the same time as Vegeta. After word had gotten around to everyone the saiyans knew, the decision was made to move Vegeta in with Goku so that everyone could wait and see what'll happen next... as well as keep them away from Kurotsuchi. Whatever they had, they both had it. Chi-Chi told them that Goku woke up the same way as Vegeta, a little fatigued and grew increasingly more and more fragile as the day went on until he collapsed. Both currently had heavy breathing and high fevers. As the sun started to set, everyone just prayed that this would be over soon as Bulma and Chi-Chi tended to their husbands. But unlike the rest of his fellow Soul Reapers, Toushiro had a terrible feeling that there was more to what they could see within these two saiyans. He would soon wish that he had been wrong.

Chi-Chi: "Goku..."

Bulma: "Poor Vegeta..."

Trunks: "Mom... Is Dad gonna be ok?"

Bulma: "I don't know, honey... I hope so."

Val: "I don't think so..."

Everyone turned to the Saboron. Val grew up alongside Vegeta, and her race evolved alongside the saiyans. The only one who knew saiyans better than anyone... was her.

Val: "Toushiro... Did Vegeta seem a little different from normal last night?"

Toushiro: "No..."

Val: "Chi-Chi... Same question."

Chi-Chi: "No... Goku was his usual self."

Val: "*Sigh* That's what I thought..."

Gohan: "What is it?"

Val: "... Exactly what I feared."

18: "What are you saying?"

Val: "As you all know, saiyans have strong immune systems. They rarely fall ill, and if they do and recover, they never fall ill from the same illness again. But there is one disease that all saiyans must be vaccinated for to prevent or they will fall ill with it. They call it the Saiyans Curse."

Gohan: "Saiyans Curse?"

Val: "It's a serious disease. All saiyans have it within them, like chicken pox with humans. But this virus attacks only when a saiyan is an adult. It comes on suddenly, and quickly advances. The first symptom is fatigue. It quickly advances to where it makes them weaker and weaker. After they collapse, high fever and ragged breathing come next."

Eren: "... What happens if they're not treated?"

Val: "... It's fatal."

Everyone gasped and grief quickly spread over them all.

Bulma: "No..."

Chi-Chi: "Goku..."

Goten: "*sob* Daddy..."

Trunks: "Father..."

Ukitake: "Vegeta... Goku..."

Levi was especially upset. It hasn't even been a year since coming to know Vegeta and Goku... and now... he was going to loose them... It made him feel sick. But although his mind had given up, his heart refused to accept this.

Levi: "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Gohan: "Yeah! Is there a cure we can make or something?! I mean, there has to be! There's a vaccine, so there HAS to be a cure!"

 _?: "And you would be right, Gohan!"_

Everyone heard the voice too. Most of the 13 Court Guard Squads and Levi's group had no idea who it was or where it had come from. But Toushiro and the Z-Fighters knew.

Soifon: "Who was that?!"

Toushiro: "I know that voice! King Kai!?"

 _King Kai: "Right as ever, Toushiro! Heh-heh!"_

Renji: "So this is King Kai?"

Gohan: "King Kai, tell us what we need!"

 _King Kai: "Well, Gohan. First of all, Val is right. This virus is fatal if it isn't treated."_

Komamura: "If that's the case, then how come Gohan isn't affected? He's an adult."

 _King Kai: "That's a good question. My best theory is because Gohan is only half saiyan. I've checked the history of this virus and it only affects saiyans. However, humans seem to be completely immune to this virus. Gohan's human blood must be what's keeping the virus from affecting him right now. Otherwise, it is highly contagious."_

Shunsui: "But I don't understand something. Goku hasn't had any contact with Vegeta for a few days now and they both got sick almost at the exact same time."

 _King Kai: "I see your point, Shunsui. This is a latent disease."_

Ukitake: "A latent disease would explain it."

Levi: "Yeah. Either one of them could have given it to the other at any point."

Toushiro: "Or maybe they got it from someone else."

Trunks: "Who's on your mind?"

Toushiro: "Take a guess, Trunks. I wouldn't put it passed that bastard."

Rangiku: "Is it possible for Coge to have given Goku and Vegeta the virus?"

Val: "Yes. Even though Coge had already been vaccinated, he still could have passed the virus over to them."

Bulma: "Yeah, I mean, look at all the fights they've been in."

Ichigo: "Hold on. You say Coge was vaccinated. What about Goku and Vegeta?"

Gin: "When Vegeta was born, Coge was eight, right?"

Krillin: "And according to Vegeta, Planet Vegeta was destroyed when Vegeta was five."

Piccolo: "What about Goku?"

 _King Kai: "Unfortunately, Piccolo... Goku wasn't vaccinated. Remember... He was sent to Earth when he was just days old. In fact, Goku left Planet Vegeta just moments before Frieza destroyed it!"_

Gohan: "That explains my Dad. But it doesn't explain why Vegeta's sick."

Levi noticed Val had a horrified look on her face.

Levi: "Val?..."

Everyone looked at the Saboron just as she told them the horrible news.

Val: "Vegeta... Wasn't vaccinated!..."

Everyone: "What!?"

Val: "Frieza, he... he took Vegeta before he could get the vaccine!"

Krillin: "Good grief! Is there anything Frieza hasn't done to Vegeta?! Hasn't the poor guy suffered enough from that monster?!"

Toushiro: "You took the words right outta my mouth, Krillin."

Yamamoto: "We must put this in the past now."

Ichigo: "Yeah. We need to focus on what we can do now."

Bulma: "King Kai, you said that there is a cure, right?"

 _King Kai: "Yes I did, Bulma. And you are in luck! The ingredients are more common here on Earth than anywhere else in the galaxy. Most of them are easy to find. But there are two that'll be a bit difficult."_

Gohan: "Tell us what they are."

 _King Kai: "Here are the easy ones: A scale from an sand dragon. Venom from a king cobra. The pulp from a soursop fruit. The spring water from Natade Village. A mushroom found in the Sacred Land of Korin. And the last is a mineral from the Bamboo Forest."_

Eren: "Those... are the easy ones?"

Toushiro: "I'm almost afraid to ask... So what are the two hard ones?"

 _King Kai: "These are the hard ones: Nectar from the Fire Flower that can only be found at Mount Kiwi and a special glowing algae that exists only at Mount Frappe."_

Krillin: "Are you serious, King Kai!? Mount Frappe and Mount Kiwi are two of the most inhospitable places on earth!"

Toushiro just turned to Piccolo for answers.

Toushiro: "I've never heard of these places, Piccolo."

Piccolo: "Most likely because Vegeta doesn't know of them either."

Toushiro: "Why are they so inhospitable?"

Piccolo: "Mount Kiwi is a volcano located in the Southern Continent. The temperature inside the volcano is so high, ice melts almost instantly."

Levi: "(Sarcastic) Lovely... And the other?"

Piccolo: "Mount Frappe is a snowy mountain located far up north. The temperature there gets so low that I've personally seen fire turn to ice almost instantly."

Shunsui: "Now THAT'S cold!"

Gohan: "How long do we have to gather these things, King Kai?"

 _King Kai: "The sooner you do, the better."_

Toushiro: "Will we need like 2 of each since we have both Goku and Vegeta?"

 _King Kai: "Fortunately no. Once all of the items are gathered, they must be converted into liquid form and drank."_

Ichigo: "Since half of the items are already a liquid, that'll save us some time."

Gohan: "Toushiro. I'm going to go gather these items myself. I assume you're planning on doing the same?"

Toushiro: "Of course."

Gohan: "Then let's work together! It'll be a lot faster if we do this together!"

Toushiro: "No argument from me!"

Chi-Chi: "Gohan!"

Gohan: "If we don't get those things now, Mom, Dad and Vegeta are gonna die!"

Chi-Chi: "... Just be carful, please Gohan. I don't wanna lose you too."

Gohan: "I will, Mom."

Goten: "I wanna help too, Gohan!"

Trunks: "Me too, Toushiro!"

Krillin: "I'm a bit familiar with those areas so I'll come too!"

Piccolo: "I will as well."

Shunsui: "Mind if Ukitake and I join you two as well?"

Gohan: "I don't see why not! The more the better, right?!"

Toushiro: "Considering some of the terrain we'll be going to, we'll need all the help we can get."

Levi: "In that case, I'll join you."

Armin: "Count me in as well!"

Eren: "Me too!"

Goten: "So when do we go?!"

Ukitake: "We should leave as soon as possible."

Trunks: "I say we leave now!"

Toushiro: "For once I'm not even gonna argue with you, Trunks!"

Komamura: "Captain Hitsugaya. Do you think you'll be able to protect everyone from Mount Kiwi?"

Toushiro: "Won't know until I try."

Piccolo: "Good answer."

Gin: "The rest of us'll stay here and watch these two."

Hange: "And we'll get everything ready for when you get back!"

 _King Kai: "I'll tell you what you'll need to convert the ingredients."_

Val: "You'd better hurry. This virus works fast!"

Yamamoto: "How long do they have?"

Val: "A week and that's it!"

Shunsui: "Then what're we waiting for?!"

Trunks and Goten: "Yeah!"

Yamamoto: "Hold it!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The Head-Captain didn't look pleased.

Yamamoto: "I'm just as concerned about Goku and Lieutenant Vegeta, too. But it sounds like some of these areas are going to be too dangerous."

Toushiro: "Sir, we-"

Yamamoto: "I don't wanna hear it, Captain Hitsugaya! None of you are going anywhere!..."

Everyone just looked at Yamamoto with fear and heartache. But he wasn't finished.

Yamamoto: "Not without me."

Everyone: "Huh?!"

The Soul Reapers all just stared at their Head-Captain. Was he serious!?

Shunsui: "Are you serious, Old Man Yama?"

Soifon: "Head-Captain Yamamoto! I highly advise you to reconsider!"

Yamamoto: "I've already made up my mind."

Everyone was just looking at each other in confusion. Should they let the old man join them? However, Toushiro saw an opportunity.

Toushiro: "I know... EXACTLY what Vegeta would say right now if he was hearing this for himself."

Izuru: "What would he say?"

Toushiro: "He'd say this: Let him! Let him join us on this one! That way the next time something like this comes up, he'll think twice about giving us bull for acting without his permission!... Forgive me sir, but that's what Vegeta'd say right now!"

Krillin: "It definitely sounds like something Vegeta would say! Ha-ha!"

Yamamoto only just smiled.

Yamamoto: "I'll let that one pass, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro just had to breath a huge sigh of relief. It was easy for Vegeta to say those things to Yamamoto, because he had the strength to back it up. Toushiro... Not so much.

Toushiro: "Phew! Oh... Thank you! Ha!"

Krillin: "Skin of your teeth there, huh?!"

Toushiro: "You have no idea!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Expedition Gets Underway**

Twelve. That's how many brave souls were going on this crazy expedition. But to them and the others, it was anything but crazy. They had eight items to collect. Some were going to be easy, some were going difficult to collect. Two were in two of the inhospitable places imaginable. The fire freezing peaks of Mount Frappe and the satanic inferno of Mount Kiwi. Some of the other items were going to be almost as dangerous to obtain as well. Like-

Krillin: "Question. How exactly do we get the venom of a king cobra without DYING?!"

Piccolo: "Carefully."

Krillin: "Very funny, Piccolo."

Piccolo: "Actually I wasn't joking."

They had a long, dangerous and serious journey ahead of them so everyone was taking extra time to prepare. Trunks and Goten sparred a little to warm up. Gohan and Piccolo were showing Ukitake, Shunsui and Yamamoto where the locations of some of the items were on a map.

Gohan: "Soursop fruit grow in tropical rainforests. There are three rainforests around the earth."

Shunsui: "Where are they most abundant?"

Gohan: "The Amazon, so we'll go there. We can also find king cobras there too."

Ukitake: "The more items we can get in one area, the better."

Yamamoto: "Agreed. But it still seems as though we'll be traveling across the whole planet."

Piccolo: "In some aspect yes. Mount Frappe is far up north, while Mount Kiwi is further south."

Gohan: "Fortunately the Bamboo Forest isn't far from here, and the sand dragons love the desert next to the Bamboo Forest. Mount Kiwi is actually just southeast of the Sacred Land of Korin, which is right under the Lookout."

Krillin just watched Gin as he did some maintenance checking on some equipment.

Krillin: "What's that for?"

Gin: "What does it look like? For them. We don't want a few of our friends getting stuck in the middle of nowhere or being unprepared to fight."

Levi, Eren and Armin were checking their ODM gear and making sure everything was functioning properly. The last thing they wanted was to be stranded out in the middle of nowhere.

Eren: "Hey, Armin. Why'd you wanna join us? You know we'll be in some pretty rough stuff."

Armin: "I know. It's just... those two have done so much for us already without us even asking. And it's thanks to them that we're in this wonderful new world. I just wanna repay them for their kindness, even if it's just a little."

Eren chuckled at his friend. Typical Armin, he thought. But soon there came a problem. A problem who's name was: Mikasa. She was staying behind per order of Ukitake, but she still had a mind of her own when it came to Eren.

Mikasa: "Eren, please, reconsider. You don't have to go, there's enough going already as it is."

Eren: "No. I'm going, and that's final."

Mikasa: "Eren, I'm not-"

Eren: "Don't start, Mikasa! I'll be fine!"

Mikasa: "You're going to areas we've never even heard of 'til today! And some of them are hostile- what would your mother say?!"

Eren: "Would you stop with that already, Mikasa?! Mom's not here and you're damn well not her, so STOP!"

Mikasa: "Eren!"

Levi: "Relax, I'll watch him."

Mikasa: "Have you been to any of these areas?"

Levi: "No."

Mikasa: (Hostilely) "Then you can't protect him!"

Toushiro: "Then I'll watch him."

Eren: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "No buts! That ok, Mikasa?"

Mikasa: "Better you than him."

Levi: "Hey!"

Toushiro: "Pardon me..."

Toushiro hooked his arm around the soldier's neck and yanked Levi down in a headlock to his level as if he was going to hurt him or something! But instead-

Toushiro: (Whispering) "As soon as we're a few miles away from here, Eren's your responsibility."

The soldier smirked at the young captain, impressed by the act that clearly fooled the overprotective Mikasa. The young captain then pretended to punch Levi smack in the middle of his face for Mikasa. The soldier played along and just pretended that it hurt for her amusement and satisfaction. Eren thought the whole thing was real until his captain snuck a wink at him and the teen quickly figured out the act. Bulma had just finished sorting out a few things for the group to take with them. She had some capsules that was specially made for them. They contained the necessary equipment for holding the ingredients.

Bulma: "King Kai said that the king cobra venom must still be fairly viable for the remedy to work so I've prepared a refrigeration system for you that'll keep the venom viable for 72 hours. There is a small jar with a fragile cap that you'll need to extract the venom. I also put in some beakers and jars for the rest. Everything you'll need is in here, coats, first-aids, rafts, everything."

While Bulma explained to Gohan and Toushiro what everything was for and how to use it, Gin was finished with his contributing preparations.

Gin: "Here, Levi. Take this with you."

Levi: (Taking the capsule) "What's in here?"

Gin: "Extra gas cans and blades, more than you three will probably ever need but it never hurts to be safe than sorry."

Levi: "You can say that again. Eren you hold onto this."

Eren: "Yes, sir."

Since Eren, Levi and Armin were wearing their Scout Regiment jackets, they were the best suited for holding the capsules as the jackets had good secured pockets- and everyone knows this.

Gohan: "Hey, Levi! If it's alright with you, you three are in charge of holding the supply capsules!"

Krillin: "Seeing as how you guys've actually got the pockets, who better?!"

Levi: "That's fine!"

Once they had the capsules tucked away in their jacket pockets, the three soldiers finished with the last preparations and maintenance check on their gear. Considering the different climates they'll be in, they also put on their old Scout capes too. Now that everyone was ready, they all gathered around Gohan and Toushiro for any final tidbits.

Gohan: "Ok so... Uh... Lots of first-timers here. But I'm not too worried."

Toushiro: "Well I am. Not to be offensive or anything but we've got Armin with us and, unlike the business with Rohku, we don't have a powerhouse like Vegeta or Goku with us. Yamamoto, Ukitake and Shunsui I know can look after themselves, but Armin's completely greenhorn to this. No offense, Armin."

Armin: "Heh, that's ok, Captain Hitsugaya. You're just lookin' out for me."

Toushiro: "Not in a squad yet so 'Toushiro' PLEASE!"

Gohan: "Goten, Trunks, I want you two to stay close to us, understand? Mom's yellin' at me enough as it is."

Goten: "Ok!"

Trunks: "Will do!"

Bulma: "Trunks, I'm putting Toushiro in charge of you so OBEY him!"

Trunks: "Ah Mom!"

Toushiro: "Oh I'm gonna look forward to this! You disobey us and you'll have ME to deal with!"

Trunks: "Bite me!"

Levi just tilted his head as he watched the scene in front of him. This was new.

Eren: "What're they talkin' about, Captain?"

Toushiro: "Payback is bitter, isn't it?!"

Trunks: "Not as bitter as my fist in your face!"

Levi: "... I have no idea..."

Krillin: "Trunks and Toushiro have this uh... unique rivalry goin' on. Trunks picks on Toushiro and Toushiro can't do a thing about it because he respects Vegeta too much. So much so that he wouldn't dream of hitting his son."

Levi: "Then what's this?"

Krillin: "You get the term: all bark and no bite?"

Levi: (Realizing what this is) "Ahhh..."

Bulma: "Trunks, ENOUGH!"

The little arguing stopped and Trunks looked up at his mom. Bulma kneeled down and looked into her sons eyes.

Bulma: "Please listen to me, Trunks. I know you don't like Toushiro because your Dad spends a lot of time with him... But he cares about your father as much as you do and right now your father NEEDS the two of you to work together!..."

Trunks looked at his mom for a while before gazing up at Toushiro. The young captain's expression told him that he too was very worried for Vegeta.

Bulma: "Please, Trunks... Do it for your father?..."

Trunks realized at how important this was. The lavender haired boy smiled at his mom.

Trunks: "I will, Mom. I promise."

Bulma smiled at her son and kissed him of the forehead.

Bulma: "Thank you."

Levi: (Snapping his fingers with impatience) "Let's go, people! We got two sick saiyans here that need a remedy and we've only gotta week to get it!"

Piccolo: "Levi's right- we're wastin' time here!"

Toushiro: "Alright, you heard the namek! Bamboo Forest is closest so let's saddle up and get this expedition underway!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bamboo Forest**

The expedition to collect the ingredients was underway! They had less than a week to get them all and get them all back. Toushiro and Gohan led the group of Yamamoto, Piccolo, Krillin, Ukitake, Shunsui, Trunks, Goten, Levi, Eren, and Armin. The ingredients were in locations all around the earth so they had to move fast. The closest one was the mineral at Bamboo Forest. As it's name indicated, Bamboo Forest was essentially a forest of bamboo. LOTS of bamboo.

Krillin: "Hey has anyone heard that myth that you could torture someone by laying them down on a sprouting bamboo shoot and it'll continue to grow right through them?"

Armin just looked at Krillin funny.

Armin: "How is that torture?! Sounds more like a killing implement!"

Levi: "Hmm. I might have to tell Hange about that. Might give her something else to do than bug me about my romance life."

Shunsui: "That reminds me, Levi. You dating anyone right now?..."

Levi: "Read my lips: None-of-your-business!"

Eren kept his face hidden as he blushed. He knew but he wasn't telling as he swore to his captain that he wouldn't.

Ukitake: "Yes, Levi. You must be seeing someone?"

Toushiro: "Excuse me but I believe we're here for more important matters than asking someone about their love life which, by the way, is personal!"

Ukitake: "Yes, of course. Please forgive us."

Levi: "Thank you! Now... What are we looking for?"

Goten: "A mineral!"

Levi: "I know but what KIND of mineral?"

Gohan suddenly stopped dead causing the others to walk right into him. However the half-breed stood unfazed while most of the others with the exception of Toushiro and Yamamoto fell on the ground.

Armin: "Hey, why'd you stop?"

Gohan just looked down at Toushiro who had realized the same thing he did. Levi had brought up a good question. What kind of mineral were they exactly looking for?

Toushiro: "That's kinda important to know, don't ya think?"

Gohan: "Hey, King Kai! If you're listening, could you tell us what EXACTLY we are looking for?!"

 _King Kai: "Oops! I guess I did forgot that part, heh-heh!"_

Piccolo and Levi just rolled their eyes and shook their heads while the rest just sighed and groaned.

Krillin: "So what is it?"

 _King Kai: "I'll tell you if you pass a test."_

Krillin and Piccolo, who had trained under King Kai once before, groaned and moaned for they knew what he wanted.

Ukitake: "What's the test?"

 _King Kai: "Make me laugh."_

A very profound look of 'what the fuck' was expressed on nearly everyones faces.

Shunsui: "... You want us... to make you laugh... so we can learn what we need... for a very time sensitive journey?"

Eren: "Excuse my language here but- WHAT THE FUCK!"

Armin: "We don't have that kind of time!"

 _King Kai: "I'm sorry but this mineral is very valuable. Not only can it be a valuable mineral for your health, but it can also be used for forging metal. So I'm afraid I need to test you."_

But then-

Levi: "Ho-Hold on!... It can also be used for forging metal?"

 _King Kai: "Correct."_

Levi: "Does it have sorta a... 'bitter salty-sweet' taste to it?"

 _King Kai: "Uh... Yeeessss?..."_

Levi: (Snaps his fingers) "I know what it is."

Everyone was excited.

Krillin: "Alright!"

Trunks: "Yes!"

Gohan: "What is it?!"

Levi pulled out one of his blades and held it up.

Levi: "These blades are made with that stuff. It's used for more or less its durability."

Goten: "So does that mean we can just use one of your blades?!"

Levi: "Sadly no. Other metals are mixed into the batch. Its not pure. But I do know what it looks like."

Trunks and Goten: "Wahoo!"

Yamamoto: "What is it called?"

Levi: "It's often called Moonsilver."

Gohan: "Moonsilver? I know what you're talking about! There's a mine here that was once full of it! Maybe there's still a little left!"

Armin: "All we need is a little, right King Kai?"

 _King Kai: "Yeah... Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut?"_

Toushiro: "Because it's too big TO shut."

And suddenly King Kai started laughing. They made him laugh after all. Gohan led the group to the mine that he had mentioned. It wasn't a hole in a mountainside or anything like that. It was a hole on the ground. Much of the equipment from the mining days was still there and in relative good condition. However...

Armin: "Why did the mining stop?"

Gohan: "These kind of mines were deemed unsafe as there was only one method of escape. That, and this particular mine was said to have some sort of problem with the supporting beams that just ended up becoming so costly and too much of a hassle to maintain."

Eren: "The supporting beams are what hold the roof up, right?"

Yamamoto: "Correct."

Eren: "Oh yeah, that's a problem!"

Shunsui: "Agreed."

Ukitake: "So who's going down there?"

There was a pause while everyone looked at each other.

Shunsui: "Some of us need to stay up here to operate the machinery."

Krillin: "And in the event of a worst case scenario."

Ukitake: "Someone relatively small but strong."

Piccolo: "And knows what to look for."

Eren and Armin were the first to figure out the best candidate and just looked at him. Toushiro and Gohan were next followed soon after by the others. There was only one person perfect for the job.

Levi: "Ugh fuck..."

A minute later-

Krillin: (Shouting down the hole) "How ya doin' there, Levi?!"

Levi: (Halfway down) "What kind of a question is that?! I'm in a mine that's been abandoned for decades due to safety issues and hanging from a pulley system that hasn't been used since then! How the fuck do ya THINK I'm doin'?!"

Krillin: "... Sounds like he's fine to me."

Levi: "I heard that!"

Toushiro politely asked Krillin to step away for a different set of safety reasons.

Levi: "I am gonna HURT that little midget!"

Toushiro: "Levi, concentrate! Do you see anything?!"

Levi: "No! It's pitch black down here!"

Trunks: "That's because you don't have the flashlight on!"

Levi: "Flashlight?! What the hell's a flashlight?!"

Everyone but Eren and Armin were suddenly confused.

Armin: (Asking the others) "Yeah, what is that?"

Krillin: "You mean you don't know?"

Eren and Armin shook their heads.

Piccolo: "What did you use to light up the night back in your world?"

Eren: "Lanterns."

Now they got it.

Krillin: "Oh, so your world didn't have electricity then, did it?"

Armin: "No."

Krillin: "Wow."

Toushiro: (Shouting back at Levi) "Levi! That strange looking metal stick that Gohan gave you!"

Levi: "Yeah, what about it?!"

Toushiro: "That's a flashlight! Just turn it on!"

Levi, who was just hanging in midair down from the hole, held the strange thing Toushiro was talking about. He had never seen it before and didn't know what it was or how it worked. All he knew was that it small, metal, had some weight to it, and had a lens of some sort at the end of a bulged out cone. Although he was more 'up to speed' with the stuff from this world than the others from his, Levi still didn't quite yet have a good grasp on all of this world's technology. It didn't exactly help either that the Soul Society didn't really use this stuff much. Levi just looked at the lens, trying to figure out how to 'turn it on'.

Goten: "Just push the button!"

With what little light there was, Levi looked for the button Goten mentioned. He found only a single rubbery bulge on the shaft. He pressed down on it and a concentrated beam of light suddenly came from the lens!

Goten: "There ya go!"

Trunks: "Now just point the lit end at any direction you want!"

Taking the advise, Levi pointed the beam towards the wall inside. It didn't light up the whole wall but it lit up a good amount to see.

Levi: "Huh... This thing's pretty cool..."

Toushiro: "Hey, Levi! Gohan wants to know how much further down you need to be lowered!"

The soldier aimed the flashlight down to see how much further it was from the floor.

Levi: "About six more feet!"

Toushiro: (To Gohan) "You heard him?"

Gohan: "Yeah, six more feet- here we go!"

Slowly Gohan began turning the lever to lower Levi down. Shunsui and Ukitake held onto the rope lightly, letting it gently run across their hands. This pulley system that was used back when the mine was active was so old that there was some real concern about it. The two captains were there to grab hold of the rope quickly if the worst were to happen. Levi just watched the floor get closer and closer as he was lowered further down. He was relieved when his feet touched the hard ground once again.

Toushiro: "Ok, hold it, Gohan!"

Gohan stopped and now he and the others had to wait. Levi was the only one who really knew what the mineral looked like in its raw form and he could move a lot faster on his own. Down in the mine, the soldier unbuckled the harness he used to be lowered down here and began looking around. The mine has indeed been inactive for a while and, what's more, there was still a lot of equipment down here to.

Armin: "What's it like, sir?!"

Levi: "It's definitely been abandoned, and in a hurry too! Much of the equipment's still here!"

Gohan: "Do you see any Moonsilver?!"

Levi then spotted a tunnel heading deeper in.

Levi: "Nothing here, but I found a tunnel heading deeper! I'm gonna have a look!"

Eren: "Please be careful, Captain!"

Carefully Levi headed deeper. The only sounds he heard was the occasional drops of water and his own footsteps. The tunnel was a little narrow, even for him. At 5'3" Levi is considered short compared to Mike, Erwin, Goku, Vegeta and a number of others, but he's actually about average sized and just appears very small because of his thin yet well developed physique. So for something to be narrow and small for him was rare. With flashlight in hand, Levi headed further down the tunnel, silently saying that he knows his back will be hurting after this. As if to appease him, the tunnel finally opened up into a large chamber full of mining equipment, other chambers and crystals. Levi was about to walk forward when he heard something behind him. He quickly turned around and screamed as he got the fright of his life when another person appeared! That person also screamed and fell to the floor from the fright! It took them both a moment to calm down where it finally registered.

Levi: "*pant, pant* Armin?!"

It was Armin. He had followed Levi down into the mines.

Armin: "Captain Levi, sir!"

Levi: "God you scared the shit outta me!"

Armin: "I-I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean to scare ya!... Or myself."

Levi: (Offering to help the boy up) "Don't scare me like that again. I'm not a young man anymore."

Armin: (While being helped up) "S-Sorry."

The two of them finally caught their breath after the scare they gave each other. Armin was looking around at all of the glowing crystals and ores in awe while Levi was more interested in one thing and one thing only at the moment.

Levi: "What are you doing down here, Armin?"

Armin: "Oh, well uh... I thought you could use some help. Besides, Eren's been a little frigidity since when you came down here."

Levi: "Sounds like him. Well... no point in sendin' ya back up. Let's look around, and stay close."

Armin: "Understood, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky Break**

The mine was full of glowing crystals and ores of various colors and hues. There were so many and they shined with such light that they acted like natural lanterns so Levi turned the flashlight off for now, but kept it close at hand.

Armin: "Wow... Look at all of these glowing ores! I've never seen anything like them!"

Levi: "Neither have I."

Armin: "You once lived in the underground, right? Weren't there glowing ores there?"

Levi: "Yes but nothing like this. What few were left were worthless or impossible to reach. I've never seen ores as big as these."

Armin noticed the mining equipment that was left behind. He took a closer look at them and noticed something immediate.

Armin: "Uh... Captain Levi..."

The older soldier turned to the blonde boy who was next to a drill.

Armin: "Sir, this equipment doesn't have any ware on them whatsoever. It's almost like it was never used at all..."

Now that was puzzling. Tools and equipment that had no signs of ever being used whatsoever inside a well established mine? Levi was immediately alarmed. Something in his gut told him there was a serious problem here. The older man turned the flashlight on again and began looking at the ceiling. He found a support rafter and followed its beam down with the light. Halfway down... He discovered why this mine had been abandoned in the first place.

Levi: "Armin... Tell me I'm seeing things..."

Armin walked up beside Levi and looked at the spot the light was on. The youth was suddenly alarmed.

Armin: "The support beams... They're almost completely rotted!..."

Levi looked at the other support beams throughout the mine. All of them were almost rotted all the way through. But why? A single sound suddenly hit Levi's ears.

Water.

Dripping water.

The older man approached the wall and felt the rocks. Armin did the same.

Armin: "The rocks are damp."

It was suddenly all clear as day to Levi.

Levi: "I think I know why this mine was abandoned before it was ever used. This was most likely an underground cave carved out by water over hundreds of years. Someone must've stumbled upon it, discovered the gems and decided to mine them. But the consistent moister seeping through the walls kept rotting out the support beams, making it unsafe to work."

Armin: "That would explain why none of the equipment hasn't been used. In the time it took to set everything up, they must've replaced the rotted supports many times. So in the end it was just too pointless and dangerous to even begin work."

Levi: "And I don't like the state of those supports right now. One good shockwave or rumble and they could give way."

Armin: "Y-Yeah..."

Levi: "Let's find the mineral and get outta here as fast as we can. I don't wanna be buried until I'm good and ready to be."

Armin: "Heh-heh... Yeah... me too."

Armin stayed close as he followed Levi further into the mine. As they did, they were careful not to disturb anything if they could.

Armin: "So what does Moonsilver look like?"

Levi: "It's an ore that glows a light blueish silver, like the color of the moon, and often forms in the shape of a crescent moon. Hence its name. Keep your eyes open."

Armin: "Ok, got it! Crescent moon, crescent moon..."

They searched every chamber throughly, but nothing. As they headed into the last chamber, they both began to worry. They've been down here for two hours, precious time wasted. They were not off to a good start.

Armin: "*Moan*... I'm beginning to fear the wor- AH!"

The blonde boy tripped and fell.

Armin: "Ow..."

Levi: "You ok?"

Armin: "Yeah. Not the first time I've..."

As he was helped up, Armin saw something at the end of the chamber on the other side of a pit.

Levi: "Armin, c'mon! Ya gotta help me here."

Armin: "Crescent moon..."

Levi: "Huh?"

The blonde pointed to what he was seeing. The older soldier looked up and saw a glowing blueish silver ore in the shape of a crescent moon.

Levi: "I'll be damned..."

Armin quickly got to his feet and ran towards the ore with Levi following right behind. The only way to the ore was a natural bridge stretching over the pit. Armin crossed it without worry, but Levi stopped halfway and looked down. It wasn't the long drop below that he was looking at, it was the bridge itself. It was dangerously frail. So frail that if he stomped his foot down, it might brake apart. Seeing that they needed to get out quickly, the older man went up to give Armin a hand.

Armin: "Before I came down here, King Kai said that we need a piece about the size of your palm... I don't see any loose pieces."

Levi: "Then we need to brake one off. Hang on."

Fortunately there was a table at the end of the bridge with a hammer and chisel. Levi went to get it while Armin examined the ore. The main body was firmly attached to a pillar from the ceiling. That's when Armin realized the problem. Too soft of a chiseling and it'd take forever to remove a piece. Too hard and the pillar would crumble and cause the cave-in they feared. The blonde made sure his superior was well aware of this.

Levi: "That is a problem... So we'll just have to take it nice and easy."

They chose a good piece and began extracting it. Armin held onto the piece for security while Levi carefully chiseled at it. The older man made sure to be careful with how hard he hammered and where. It took a while but Levi eventually was able to chisel all the way down to the very end where he had to stop due to a lack of room for the chisel. Now for the tense part.

Levi: "Ok... I'm gonna hammer the top to break it off, you hold onto it."

Armin: "Y-Yes, sir..."

Both of them were tense. If they weren't careful, they could start something nasty.

Levi: "*Exhales*... You ready?..."

Armin: "... Yeah... I-I'm ready..."

Levi: "Ok... Here we go..."

Armin held onto the ore as Levi carefully began. The first hammer was light, barely did anything. This is what Levi feared. They both took a deep breath and Levi hammered the ore harder. It loosened it. One more hard hit should knock it off. However the stone pillar was making unnerving sounds. If this didn't do it, they were in trouble. They got ready for the worst.

Levi: "One... Two... Three!"

The older soldier hit the ore one more time and it finally broke off. Armin held onto it firmly as they both looked up at the pillar. The sounds it made stopped after a moment. It seemed they were ok.

Armin: "... Can we get outta here now?"

With a huff, Levi gladly obliged. Armin stored the Moonsilver inside a pocket while he walked across the bridge first. Levi was right behind him when a piece of the bridge fell off, taking Levi with it! The older man managed to grab hold of the stone bridge and held on as he hung there!

Armin: "Captain!"

Armin hurried back and grabbed his superior! The blonde held on and tried to pull the raven haired man up, but he wasn't strong enough. However Levi was and he slowly started pulling himself up. But as he did, the flashlight came off his belt and it fell down into the pit. The pit was a lower level of the mine with more equipment down below. That part of the mine was made of flint rock, and the flashlight's handle struck a piece and caused a spark... Right onto a stick of dynamite inside a whole crate of explosives. Levi was only just pulled up when the explosion caught their attention! The whole cave rattled and shook. And the rotted support beams-

Levi: "Armin, go- GO!"

Snapped. Up above the others felt the earthquake.

Eren: "What's going on?!"

Toushiro: "It's an earthquake!"

Piccolo: "It's no ordinary earthquake... It's coming from under us!"

Gohan: "Oh no!..."

Eren: (Shouting down the hole) "CAPTAIN! ARMIN!"

Down below, Armin and Levi were making a mad dash back to the entrance! But their route was cut off when a boulder blocked them inside the narrow tunnel!

Levi: "We have to turn around!"

Armin and Levi hurried to get out of the tunnel before they were trapped. They had only just made it when it was completely sealed off. The cave-in stopped, leaving the two of them trapped in the mine with no way to communicate with their friends.

Levi: "You alright?"

Armin: "No! We're trapped down here!"

Levi: "Calm down."

Armin: "How can you say that?! We're TRAPPED down here! We can't get out!"

Levi: "ARMIN!"

The blonde boy stopped his frenzied panic and looked at his captain.

Levi: "Calm... down."

Only after the boy was calm did the older man tell him why.

Levi: "We'll find another way out."

Armin: "How?"

Levi: "You feel that?"

There was a pause as Armin tried to figure out what Levi was saying. It suddenly hit him.

Armin: "... A draft."

Levi: "Air is getting in here somehow. That's our way out."

With the teen in tow, Levi began searching for the source of the draft. They walked back to the pit, suspicious of why there was dynamite down there.

Levi: "I wanna have a look down there."

Armin found a ladder. Before he climbed down-

Levi: "Wait till I call you."

The boy nodded and watched Levi climb down into the pit. Once he was down, Levi carefully checked the condition of this half of the mine. He found where the explosion occurred and the destroyed flashlight. Thankfully it didn't end worse. Once he was sure it was safe, Levi called up.

Levi: "Alright! You can come down!"

Slowly Armin followed. He soon joined Levi down below just as the soldier found a modernized lantern miners often used. As Armin approached him, Levi heard a new sound. He looked down and saw that Armin had stepped on a metal rail track, the kind miners used to haul big carts of mined materials and equipment around instead of by hand. Armin, known for his strong intellect, picked up on what this meant.

Armin: "Where do the carts go?"

Levi: "Let's find out."

The two of them followed the rails, away from the dead-end wall behind them. Gravity only works one way so these carts had to get out somewhere. After three minutes, they started seeing and hearing good things.

Armin: "Sir... I just wanna thank you for... for calming me down back there. I'm sorry I lost it."

Levi: "It's alright. It happens. You've just gotta remember to stay cool under pressure. Sometimes your best weapon is your brain and it doesn't work well under stress or panic."

Armin: "Yeah."

Levi: "And if you do..."

Levi stopped and just looked back at Armin with a smug face.

Levi: "You are rewarded."

Right in front of Levi was a tunnel well lit with sunlight. They had found a way out.

Armin: "Yes!"

The boy rushed out with Levi joining him. They were on the other side of the mountain from the Bamboo Forest. All they had to do was head over to the other side, and that's what they did. When they arrived back at the others, they found them digging frantically at the caved-in hole.

Eren: "C'mon! Dig faster!"

Trunks: "We're trying!"

Levi: "Ahem!"

Everyone looked up. There they were.

Ukitake: "They're ok!"

Eren: "ARMIN! CAPTAIN LEVI!"

Eren was the first to run up to them and he hugged Armin tightly! He then went up to his captain and did the same thing, maybe even tighter than earlier. The others were relieved to see them safe and sound.

Yamamoto: "What happened?!"

Armin: "A little accident but we're fine."

Gohan: "How'd you get out?!"

Armin: "Captain Levi found another entrance on the other side of the mountain."

Levi: "Apparently there was another set of miners a while ago- um, Eren, I can't breath!"

Eren let go. Toushiro was the only one who saw something between them but kept it to himself. He was more interested in something else.

Toushiro: "Did you find the mineral?"

Armin quickly dug through his pockets until he found the ore they had collected.

Krillin: "Yes!"

Ukitake: "Excellent!"

Piccolo: "King Kai, is this it?"

 _King Kai: "Indeed it is! Well done!"_

Yamamoto: "Alright then. Onto the next."

Now they could move on. But there was one thing that needed to be done first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Friends**

Levi: "Before we go, I owe Krillin something."

Krillin: "Owe me what?"

The soldier broke off a long piece of bamboo and gave Krillin a nasty glare.

Levi: "Guess."

The small man didn't have to guess and he bolted out of the forest with Levi hot on his tail! The others ran after them as they headed out of the Bamboo Forest.

Shunsui: "What is Levi doing?!"

Eren: "I think the Captain didn't enjoy Krillin's mocking!"

Trunks: "Still, couldn't he wait?!"

Toushiro: "Levi! Stop! We don't have time for this!"

But both Levi and Krillin were too far ahead to hear them. Krillin turned a corner and stopped dead on a dime! He had stumbled across something VERY dangerous. And then...

Levi: "I've got you now, you little-"

Krillin: "Shh!"

Levi suddenly slid to a dead stop too. Right in front of them was a huge reptile, fast asleep. And not just any reptile. It had wings.

Levi: (Whispering) "Is that what I think it is?..."

Krillin: (Whispering) "Yeah..."

It was a sleeping dragon. Long body, short wings and legs, and the color of sand. Krillin quietly motioned for them to step back. Quietly they both slowly backed up, careful not to wake up the sleeping dragon which was obviously a carnivore. The others caught up, unaware of the danger behind the corner.

Gohan: "There you are!"

Piccolo: "We don't have time for this foolishness!"

Levi and Krillin motioned for them to keep their voices down. Toushiro read the signs and knew something was wrong. When he approached them and looked around the corner, he saw it too.

Toushiro: "... Gohan..."

Gohan then came up and finally noticed the dragon too. He quickly told the others to be quiet.

Toushiro: "Is that a...?"

Gohan: "Sand Dragon. They're master hunters, unafraid to take on big prey."

Levi: "... Human fatalities?..."

Gohan: "Um... A few... due to disturbing it."

Eren: "Oh dear god..."

Toushiro: "Well let's get what we came for and get outta here."

The young captain carefully approached the sleeping beast.

Gohan: (Low voice) "Toushiro! What are you doing?! These things have sensitive skin!"

Toushiro: "Well we need a scale and, unless you can find me a dead one around here, this is probably the best chance we'll have."

Krillin: "Man I hate it when he's right."

Toushiro looked carefully at the dragon, looking to see if perhaps there was a loose scale somewhere. He got lucky. A bite wound on the ribs that was almost healed up had a few scales that looked ready to come off. Carefully the youth reached over and gently plucked one off. The scales were fairly big, about an inch long. But Toushiro thought it might be worth taking one more just to be safe. With two Sand Dragon scales in hand, they now had two of the eight items needed. But there was a problem now.

Goten: "Um... Toushiro..."

Toushiro looked up and saw that the whole group was backing up in fear. Eren and Armin were pointing at something behind him. The young captain gulped and turned around. He looked up and saw the Sand Dragon staring right at him.

Toushiro: "... Ah shit..."

The dragon roared as it crawled towards the young captain! Toushiro lost his footing and fell to the ground, just out of reach from the others! The dragons long fangs gleamed at Toushiro as it prepared to bite! But then, someone comes to the youth's rescue... Trunks!

Gohan: "Trunks!"

Toushiro: "What are you doing?!"

Trunks: "What does it look like? I'm saving you."

The lavender haired boy stood firm between Toushiro and the Sand Dragon. The boy just stared right at the animal with a focus that strongly resembled his fathers. He stuck his arm out and pointed it right at the dragon. The dragon focused on Trunks and the stare down began. Trunks never took his eyes off the dragon, he just stared at it intensely. Everyone remained quiet and still as the boy continued on with his unusual display. And then, right before their eyes, the Sand Dragon groaned and sat down submissively. It stayed low and submissive to the boy who has proven that he was indeed the son of Vegeta.

Armin: "Whoa..."

Ukitake: "Unbelievable..."

Piccolo: "Son of Vegeta indeed."

With the dragon under control, Toushiro got up and thanked Trunks.

Toushiro: "Thank you, Trunks. Where'd you learn that?"

Trunks: (While petting the dragon on the snout) "Father taught me. He said that any animal, even the dangerous ones, can be controlled so long as you are in control of yourself."

Armin: "Is that true?"

Krillin: "I've seen Vegeta do that hundreds of times. Even while the rest of us run and flee, he stands tall and faces the animal head on. And somehow... He always got control of it."

Piccolo: "We've known Vegeta for years and we've seen him grow personality wise. In the beginning he was a cold hearted egotist who exploded with rage at the first insult. Now he's more calm, focused, able to keep a cool head in the heat of the most intense of situations. He judges now more carefully and precisely. Truly a man who has been through it all and has rightly eared the title of a true survivor."

Levi: "A man who won't survive if we don't get the remedy."

Yamamoto: "Levi is right. We must stay focused. Where is the next item?"

Eren: "Let's see. We got the mineral and the Sand Dragon scale. That just leaves the King Cobra venom, soursop fruit pulp, spring water from Natade, the mushroom from the Sacred Land of Korin, and... the two hard ones."

Shunsui: "Gohan, didn't you say that we can find King Cobras in the same area as the soursop fruit?"

Gohan: "That's right, we can. Natade Village is a little up north of here and the Sacred Land of Korin is north of Mount Kiwi. Mount Frappe is in the center of the most northern part of the world and the Amazon is southeast of Mount Kiwi."

Krillin: "I say we head to Natade Village next since it's close by."

Trunks: "Goten and I know some of the locals there."

Goten: "Yeah! We and Videl helped them get rid of a dinosaur problem not too long ago!"

Krillin: "Was that before or after you encountered Broly?"

Goten: "... Before..."

Trunks: "Right before. *Shivers*"

Eren: (Looking at Levi) "Who's Broly?"

Levi just shrugged. It's the first he's heard of that name.

Toushiro: "Broly's this saiyan that is so strong that he gave Goku AND Vegeta a run for their money. Thank god he's dead."

Eren: "I was about to say: What's keeping us from encountering him?!"

Levi: "Truly."

Ukitake: "We should get going. It'll be dark soon."

Piccolo: "Yeah. If we hurry, we can stay the night there."

Toushiro: "Alright. Trunks, Goten, lead the way."

Trunks: "Follow us."

Goten and Trunks led the way and the rest followed. Although Natade Village was close by, it still required flight. Gohan had to carry Levi and Eren while Krillin carried Armin. They were fortunate to arrive at the village just before the sun disappeared over the horizon. As the first of the group began landing the villagers all came out to greet their guests, especially the two kids that they knew.

Zalador: "Well now... It's been a while!"

Coco: "Trunks! Goten!"

Trunks: (While Goten waved) "Hey, Coco! Long time no see."

Gohan and Krillin landed carefully for their passengers who disembarked when they were on the ground. The villagers all welcomed their guests warmly.

Coco's Grandfather: "We still want to thank you for all the help you did for us."

Zalador: "Indeed. There haven't been anymore problems since then. Thank you, boys."

Goten: "Aw it was nothin'!"

Trunks: "Yep! Just doin' our job!"

Eren: "What job?"

Coco: "Are you all friends of Trunks and Goten?"

Gohan: "I'm actually Goten's big brother, but yeah we all are."

Coco's Grandfather: "So what brings you lot here to our little village?"

Toushiro: "Please, we don't mean to intrude, but we have a crisis on our hands."

Gohan: "My father and Trunks' father have come down with a rare illness and we're trying to collect the ingredients to cure them before the end of the week. One of the ingredients is a special spring water from this village. With your permission we'd like to take some."

Zalador: "Well but of course you can take some. As much as you need, in fact. We can't let the fathers of such goodhearted young lads die, now can we? We'll take good care of you all tonight and I'll take you to the spring first thing in the morning myself! That alright with you?"

Ukitake: "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Piccolo: "Yes, thank you."

As night settled in, the villagers all treated their guests with open arms. They had a giant barbecue and fed the hungry group before giving them all a warm place to sleep and rest. First thing in the morning, after waking up and getting ready, the village chief Zalador took our brave group to the spring up in the mountains. A number of the villagers, including Coco, also tagged along. After a reasonable walk, they finally arrived at a spring where King Kai confirmed that it was the spring they were looking for. Gohan filled a jar with the water flowing from the tiny waterfall and that was that. They now had three ingredients collected.

Krillin: "Three in 24 hours is a good start, wouldn't ya say?"

Goten: "That just leaves five to go!"

Toushiro: "Yeah, but now we're gonna have to do some serious traveling."

Armin: "Not to mention that we still have to collect those two very hard to obtain items and finding a king cobra won't be easy either."

Shunsui: "So where to next?"

Yamamoto: "How far away is Mount Frappe from where we are right now?"

Krillin: "We're actually pretty close to that region compared to the other locations we still need to visit, although it is still a bit of a flight."

Yamamoto: "Then I say we head there now and collect that glowing algae while we're nearby. That and the severe cold will surely weaken us over time. Right now we are at the peak of our strength and endurance. We should head there now while we are in such a prime state."

Armin: "That's actually a very good idea. I'd rather we get one of those done now while we can."

Levi: "What's that old saying? Don't put off for tomorrow what you can do today?"

Ukitake: "Something like that, yes."

Toushiro: "Alright then, it's settled. Mount Frappe is next."

Piccolo: "I've been there a few times before so I'll lead the way."

Shunsui: (Turning to the villagers) "Hey thanks again for the help."

Krillin: "We really do appreciate you for letting us stay here last night."

Zalador: "You're very welcome, anything to help out."

Coco's Grandfather: "We wish you all the best of luck! Take care now."

Coco: "Bye, Trunks! Bye, Goten!"

Trunks: "Bye, Coco!"

Goten: "Hey maybe we'll bring our dads by once they're better so they can thank you too!"

Coco's Grandfather: "We would love that."

And with that, Krillin carried Armin and Gohan carried Levi and Eren as they all followed Piccolo to Mount Frappe. Little did they know that the extreme bitter cold would be the least of their worries within that frozen land.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess who's back!

* * *

 **A Menace Returns**

Eren: "It's COOOLLLLD!"

Toushiro: "I like it!"

Eren: "You would, Mr. Ice Prince!"

Shunsui: "Now now, settle down, Eren. Conserve your strength."

Krillin: "BRR! Good thing Bulma packed us some good heavy cold gear! Hey, Levi, ya mind diggin'-"

Levi: "Catch."

Levi tossed Krillin his jacket after just putting his on. Those that needed them were soon putting on the thick heavy winter jackets and other gear that did indeed relieve much of the cold. Toushiro obviously didn't need one as this place was his element. However there were some not needing the winter gear that came as a bit of a surprise.

Eren: (Putting on heavy gloves) "You don't want one, Piccolo?"

Piccolo: "I'm fine, Eren. I've trained in these cold mountains for so long I'm used to it. Thanks anyway."

Armin: "Head-Captain, sir... Are you sure you don't want a jacket at least?"

Yamamoto: "I'm alright, Armin Arlert. My Ryūjin Jakka is the oldest and strongest fire-type zanpakuto there is. I am perfectly fine so long as I have it with me."

Armin: "But I don't see it."

Levi: "It's disguised as his wooden cane, Armin."

Toushiro: "Oh man, do I remember that. Before the end of his first month with us, I took Levi along with me to Yamamoto's office to drop off some files and to show Levi where the Head-Captain's office was while at the same time getting him away from Rangiku during one of her drinking binges. Right out of the blue Levi asked Yamamoto where his sword was as he's never seen him with it and everyone else usually carries theirs! I swear you didn't blink for a good whole two minutes when he showed you, not to mention that the look on your face looked like your brain had literally turned off for a moment! Literally Best-Expression-EVER! Heh-ha!"

Levi: "Cut me some slack, Toushiro! I still wasn't familiar with your world yet and, if you recall, while on our way there I was trying to figure out how in the world a woman- or anyone for that matter- could drink five bottles of strong saké and STILL remain standing!"

Toushiro: "That one I'll give! That one I will seriously give you! But, still, I LOVED IT whenever your curiosity got the better of you! Hell it still does on occasion, heh-heh-heh!"

Whoosh! Toushiro ducked just in time to avoid a snowball Levi had thrown at him! And if that mocking didn't upset Levi before, Toushiro added one more insult to injury.

Toushiro: "Missed! Heh-heh! Hey, Levi... Are your ears and face red from the cold or are you blushing?!"

Toushiro just laughed again while Levi gritted his teeth as more of his face turned red with blush. Eren and Armin were still fearful of the soldier's wrath so they hid behind Ukitake and Shunsui. But luckily for Levi, someone came to his aid.

Krillin: "Heh-heh. It's funny to hear you talk about that, Toushiro. Considering Vegeta gave you the nickname Trouble-Prone-Toushiro for a reason."

Eren: "Say what now?"

Krillin: "Oh yeah! Vegeta came up with the name Trouble-Prone-Toushiro on account of either trouble found Toushiro or Toushiro found trouble. He came up with that about right after a mission where they had to search for a scientist named Izaya Kirk in a research lab on an island that was overrun with deadly dinosaurs. In fact I think Vegeta said that you found the dangerous dinosaurs more than they found you."

The very moment that all registered in Levi's head-

Levi: "HA! You're just as bad so get off my back!"

Krillin, Goten and Trunks started laughing with Eren and Armin joining in soon after. Toushiro was now the one with a red face NOT resulting from the cold. But they had work to do.

Piccolo: "If you're finished mocking each other, can we get on with finding that glowing algae?"

Shunsui: "Yeah, sorry for getting sidetracked."

Goten: "This place is so big, where should we begin?"

Krillin: "Let's ask King Kai for a general area to search in."

Levi: "Good idea- Hey, King Kai! Can you hear me?!"

 _King Kai: "I hear you loud and clear, Levi. Are you guys where I think you are?"_

Levi: "Yeah, Mount Frappe."

Ukitake: "King Kai where should we look for that glowing algae? Can you give us a general area of search?"

 _King Kai: "To tell you the truth, I'm not a hundred percent sure myself."_

Trunks: "W-What?!"

Goten: "Why not?!"

 _King Kai: "Because of the harsh terrain it grows in, the algae isn't desired enough to be frequently searched for. Therefore, while it is common because of this, knowledge of where to find an abundance of it is very small. What I do know of it is that it likes to grow on rocks that are covered with a thick layer of ice somewhere further up the mountains."_

Eren: "That could be anywhere!"

 _King Kai: "There is an easier way to find it, but it is suicidally dangerous."_

Krillin: "Not the words I wanna hear!"

Toushiro: "Tell us anyway."

 _King Kai: "The glowing algae got its name because it glows every night. The glow is strong enough to be seen easily, especially with a sheet of ice on top of it. But in that lies the danger. If you think it's crazy cold now during the day, you haven't felt anything yet! The temperature drops so low at night that any exposed skin would be frozen hard within a minute. You'd have to keep your eyes shut because they would become crystals practically in an instant! You'd also have to close off your ears and nose to prevent the cold from freezing your lungs and reaching your brain. And if you opened your mouth, forget it!"_

The whole group was visibly disturbed by the facts they've just been told.

Piccolo: "Good thing I always headed down to the forests by Mount Paozu just before it got dark then."

 _King Kai: "Indeed, Piccolo. You wouldn't have lasted a second- not even Toushiro with his immunity to the frigid cold or Yamamoto with his powerful control over fire can last long here once the sun disappears. That's why this ingredient is so hard to obtain. It's easy to find at night but searching for it at night means certain death, and to look for it in the daytime is safer... but it takes time."_

Ukitake: "And time is not exactly on our side."

Armin: "But we do have one advantage, guys."

Goten: "What kind of advantage?"

Armin: "Numbers. We have numbers on our side, the more of us there are the further we can spread our search."

Shunsui: "That's actually a good point. The more eyes searching, the greater our chances of finding our target."

A good gust of chilling wind reminded them of other factors in play.

Levi: "It's too dangerous for us to go solo. Especially with this wind."

Piccolo: "Then we should split up into teams. There are twelve of us so we should split into four teams of three each. We've got a narrow mountain in front of us so we'll start there. One team should cover the upper and lower half of each side. Gohan, Krillin and I will take the upper half of the left side."

Levi: "I'll take Eren and Armin and we'll search the lower half of the left side. We'll take the walkable trail as I don't wanna push our luck with our ODM gear's workability in these conditions all too much. I'm especially concerned with how well our anchors will work against a wall made of ice."

Gohan: "Good thinking, Levi. Don't push your luck with your guys' safety out here. Not unless you have to."

Toushiro: "Trunks, Goten, how about you guys come with me and we'll search the upper half of the right side."

Goten: "Sure."

Trunks: "Works for me."

Yamamoto: "Then Ukitake, Kyoraku and I will take the lower half of the right side. We'll all meet up on the other side of the mountain."

Gohan: "Before we go, Bulma packed us some radios for this very occasion. There are five so each team will take one. Let's try and stay in contact with each other as much as we can."

Toushiro: "Good idea."

Gohan handed a radio to each team 'leader': Levi, Piccolo, Toushiro, and Shunsui. They all checked to make sure they knew how to work the radio and that they were all on the same channel.

Levi: "Hey, Shunsui, what channel are you on?"

Shunsui: "Four."

Levi: "Four... four... Got it."

Gohan: "Ok, we all good?"

Piccolo: "We're good."

Levi: "Yep."

Shunsui: "Check and check."

Toushiro: "We're ready."

Gohan: "Ok then. See you all at the other end."

Each team soon headed off down the path they've chosen. The only trouble Toushiro had was keeping Trunks and Goten from starting a fight with each other.

Goten: "OW! That hurt, Trunks!"

Trunks: "You should be paying attention!"

Toushiro: "Don't even start or so help me!"

Trunks and Goten: "Sorry."

Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin had an easy time. Yamamoto, Shunsui and Ukitake only had trouble with a few blockades of ice that Yamamoto easily dealt with. The team that had the most trouble was Levi's team. Halfway across the mountain, the ledge they were on had been broken. A gap now stood between them and the other side.

Armin: "Now what, sir?"

Levi: "Guess we don't have a choice. We'll have to use our gear."

Eren and Armin watched from the side as the older man took a few steps back while pulling his jacket back to uncover his ODM gear.

Levi: "I'll go first."

Eren: "Be careful."

After a second to gather his courage, Levi bolted into a run. The soldier leaped off the broken ledge and deployed his grapples just as he began to fall. He used his own momentum to swing across the gap, but halfway and his anchor came loose from the ice wall. Quickly though he was able to dig in the other one to the other ledge just before he was out of range. He pulled himself to the other side quickly and landed on the frozen terra firma. The soldier took a deep breath and sighed with relief after the close call.

Eren: "Captain! Are you alright?!"

Levi: "I'm fine! Don't linger on the anchors and make sure they're firmly embedded first!"

Eren: "Got it!"

Levi waited to assist Eren and Armin once they got across. Eren went next, albeit hesitantly. Once across, Levi helped the youth up.

Levi: "You ok?"

Eren: "Yeah, yeah. Just a little nerve rattled."

Levi: "Understandable."

Eren: "Ok, Armin! Your turn!"

Armin was understandably nervous. But he found the nerve to make the jump anyway. And with both Eren and Levi there to assist him, he had the easiest landing of the three of them. By noon, all four teams reconnected at the other end of the mountain.

Toushiro: "Any luck?"

Krillin: "Guess that means you didn't see anything either."

Ukitake: "We didn't either."

Eren: "Nor us."

Piccolo: "This isn't good. We've only got six more hours to look for this algae before nightfall."

Goten: "Gohan! I'm cold!"

Gohan: "I know, Goten. I am too. The sooner we find the algae, the sooner we can leave."

Krillin: "Good! Hopefully before we're all ice statues!"

?: "Well, well..."

That voice... Toushiro was horrified...

Toushiro: "... It can't be..."

?: "Long time no see, fellas..."

Everyone turned around. The Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers gasped in shock and horror. Levi, Eren and Armin just stood there looking at the man. A man they had never seen before. A man who's heart was even colder than the frozen land around them and who's soul was darker than darkness itself. A man... who looked like Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Great Escape**

A strange man with scars all over stood before them all, his eyes filled with evil intent as he grinned. But three of them; Levi, Eren and Armin... They didn't understand the danger. They didn't know this man. All they did knew was what he looked like.

Levi: *This guy looks like Vegeta...*

Toushiro was the first to realize the danger these three were in and drew his sword with Yamamoto, Shunsui and Ukitake doing the same soon after. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks and Goten also got ready for a fight.

Toushiro: "Levi, get behind me... Now!"

Levi: "What?"

Shunsui: "Same goes for you, Eren!"

Ukitake: "And you as well, Armin!"

Eren: "Why?"

Armin: "What's going on?"

?: "Ha-ha-ha..."

Everyone turned around when the man stopped just a few feet from them.

?: "Looks like some newcomers have join you guys... No big deal. They look easy enough to kill."

Then the man eyed the young captain in front with a hateful stare but a devilish grin.

?: "It's been a while, hasn't it, kid..."

Toushiro: "And we were enjoying it."

?: "Funny. Tell me... Where's your little... 'pet'?"

Toushiro: "As if I'd tell YOU, fucking bastard!"

?: "HA-ha-ha!"

Toushiro growled under his breath.

Toushiro: "... ... Why can't you just leave us alone, Coge?"

Levi gasped the moment that name hit his ears! He stared at the saiyan and remembered back to all the stories he's heard about this insane man. Now he understood the danger they were in!

Levi: *So this is Coge!?*

Coge: "Why, kid? Because you guys keep doing something that just irritates me to no end..."

Gohan: "And what's that?"

Coge: "You... keep... LIVING!"

Suddenly Coge began to power up! Toushiro and the others stood ready while Levi, Eren and Armin watched the saiyan continue to power up!

Piccolo: "Levi, listen! Take Eren and Armin with you and go get what we came here for! We'll hold him off!"

Toushiro: "Don't worry about us! Just get the stuff and go!"

Levi: "Right!"

Levi hurried back to collect Eren and Armin so they could go get the ingredient and get out of there!

Eren: "Captain, what's going on?!"

Levi: "We gotta go! They'll hold him off while we get the stuff!"

Armin: "We aren't going to help them?!"

Levi: "This isn't a fight for us! We'd be dead before we knew it! Just let them handle this!"

Eren and Armin hurried off with Levi to find the algae while the others confronted Coge. The insane saiyan just grinned and chuckled as he watched the three newcomers head off somewhere.

Coge: "I'll catch them after I finish burying you lot!"

Piccolo: "The only one getting buried here is YOU!"

Toushiro lunched the first attack!

Coge: "You first, huh?! Just what I was hoping for!"

As the nine warriors took on the lone crazed saiyan, the human soldiers raced to find the algae as quickly as possible.

Eren: "Captain?! What's going on- who was that guy?!"

Levi: "That's Coge!"

Eren: "Wh-What?! Y-You mean the insane homicidal psychopathic older brother of Vegeta and Tarble?! You mean THAT COGE?!"

Armin: "This is crazy! Are you sure they can hold him off?!"

Levi: "I don't know and that's why we need to find the algae as quickly as possible!"

In Other World, King Kai only just now realized what was going on.

King Kai: "BWAAAHHH! Oh no! Coge! This is bad, VERY bad! Without Vegeta or Goku, they don't have a chance in hell of defeating him! And they don't have long before nightfall arrives!"

Back on earth, Yamamoto was trying his best to stop Coge. But even the Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads wasn't much of a match for the scarred saiyan, although he did manage to do some small damage.

Coge: (Cracking his neck) "Not bad, old geezer."

Coge aimed his hand at the old man.

Coge: "But not good enough."

Gohan: "Ka-me... ha-me!..."

The scarred saiyan turned around at the last minute!

Gohan: "HAAAA!"

Gohan fired a powerful Kamehameha right at the insane psychopath! But Coge dodged at the last second. As the fight continued and the warriors started to fall one by one, King Kai pleaded with Levi, Eren and Armin to hurry!

 _King Kai: "PLEEEAAASE, Levi! You have to hurry! You're running out of time, they won't last much longer!"_

Levi: "I'm aware of that already! Stop screaming in my ears!"

Eren: "Wait, Captain!"

Levi and Armin suddenly stopped.

Eren: "Up there! Is that it?!"

Just a little aways from them, Coge fired an energy blast at Krillin who could no longer continue. But Ukitake stepped in and used his Shikai's special ability to absorb Coge's attack and firing it back at him! The re-aimed attack hit Coge bullseye!

Trunks: "Yes!"

Goten: "Alright, Ukitake!"

But the smoke cloud vanished to reveal Coge only slightly damaged and a little stunned by what had happened.

Coge: "Ooh... Can absorb an attack and fire it back, huh? I'm gonna have ta watch you."

But unknown to Coge, an assassin lurked within his own shadow. He heard this just in time.

Shunsui: "Kageoni."

The scarred saiyan looked turned towards his shadow just as Shunsui emerged from within it! A quick energy blast destroyed the ice wall and caused Shunsui to fall to the ground. Back at the soldiers, they may have just found what they were looking for. On the side of the next mountain slope, a patch of blueish green vegetation peeked through a thick layer of ice. Within this unforgiving frozen land devoid of any life, it could only be one thing.

Levi: "King Kai, is that-"

 _King Kai: "Yes! That's it! Hurry guys!"_

All three of them used their ODM gear to climb up the icy wall. Finding the algae was easy. GETTING it was the challenge Eren and Armin were having. While they frantically chipped away at the wall of ice, below Coge had them all outclassed! Toushiro, the last to remain in the fight, was kicked to the ground and the scarred saiyan just huffed. He looked up and saw the other three doing something.

Coge: "Now what are those three up to?..."

Suddenly, Coge spotted what they were going after and pieced it all together!

Coge: "HA! So THAT'S what's going on!"

In a flash the saiyan was flying towards them!

Coge: "The Saiyans Curse has finally struck!"

Toushiro: "Guys!"

 _King Kai: "BWAAHH! Look out! He's coming!"_

The three humans turned and watched the mad saiyan heading straight for them with ill-intentions in his eyes and an insane laugh echoing all around! But then Coge's evil grin vanished when he watched one draw his blades. It was Levi! The soldier knew what he was getting himself into, he's heard the stories and seen the scars left on Vegeta and Toushiro! But despite that, he was actually preparing to take on the crazed saiyan himself! Levi unhooked himself from the icy wall and kicked off of it, aiming himself directly at Coge with his blades! With a yell, the soldier rammed himself into the scarred saiyan and tackled him back to the ground! The moment they hit the frozen earth, they were forced apart. Levi was the first to get to his feet and stood as a blockade between Coge and both Eren and Armin. Just as he was getting up, Coge felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked down and saw blood. The Z-Fighters, King Kai, and Soul Reapers were speechless. Levi had actually drawn blood from Coge!

Coge: "Well now... That was pretty good. You've got some skill. And I can tell just by your scent that you're just an ordinary human too. What's your name?"

Levi: "Tsk... It's Levi!"

Coge: "Levi, huh? Well congratulations, Levi... You've just made myyyy SHIT LIST!"

Krillin: "Watch it, Levi!"

The soldier just barely had enough time to avoid Coge's initial grasp! But he wasn't quick enough to avoid a backslap. Levi was thrown back a few feet by the hard smack but managed to shake it off quickly. He looked up just as Coge was lunging for him! But a quick toss of snow in the saiyan's face distracted him long enough for Levi to slink away and put some respective distance between them! Coge just shook off the snow with a snarl and chased after the human. As they watched Levi draw Coge away from all of them, Toushiro, Piccolo and Gohan were the first to start staggering to their feet. This is not Vegeta, this is Coge. Levi kept repeating this over and over in his mind as he tried desperately to stay out of the crazed saiyan's reach! He had to watch where he was going but he didn't want to take his eye off Coge either! Fortunately King Kai was helping him as best he could.

 _King Kai: "Faster, Levi! He's gaining on you!"_

Coge: "What's the matter, "Levi"?! Don't you want to die?!"

Levi: *I have to keep my distance!*

From the stories he's been told, it sounded to Levi that Coge fought fairly similar to Vegeta. He knows Vegeta's fighting style through observation and his own bitter experience. But he also had to keep in mind that this was a saiyan- and an insane one at that! He could fire an energy blast any minute without warning and Levi personally wasn't looking to find out what it felt like to get hit by one any time soon if he could help it! The bitter cold wind stung his eyes and face but the soldier kept up his pace. All he had to do was keep the scarred saiyan occupied long enough to buy the others enough time to get what they came for and get out!

 _King Kai: "That's it, Levi! Keep going! Don't stop!"_

But Coge figured out what he was doing. With a grin, his hand glowed a terrifying red and black before unleashing a powerful blast!

 _King Kai: "LEEVIII!"_

King Kai looked on helplessly as the blast struck the mountainside literally right next to the soldier! Although not actually struck by it, some of the energy from the blast did hit Levi and he fell to the ground with the blasted section of the mountain. The soldier collapsed into the snow covered ground and seemed out cold. Coge just landed close by and began walking up to the human.

Coge: "Heh. If you valued your life so much..."

The scarred saiyan just stopped right next to Levi and held out his arm.

Coge: "Then you shouldn't have befriended Vegeta or that little white haired whelp!"

At the last second, Levi suddenly sprang up and thrusted a blade sideways! The sudden attack was enough to cut Coge's leg enough to make him wince and stagger back!

Coge: "ARGH! You little piece of shit!... I'll crush you until there's NOTHING LEFT!"

But he didn't get the chance! Coge was suddenly pulled back forcefully by Piccolo and thrown feet away from them both! And before he could react, Coge was rammed into the side of the icy mountain by Gohan!

Piccolo: "NOW, TOUSHIRO!"

Toushiro: "Sennen Hyōrō!"

Pillars of thick ice enclosed around Coge and trapped him against the frozen mountain, encasing him within ice! Trying to catch his breath, Levi gazed up at Piccolo who offered a hand up.

Levi: "Thanks, Piccolo."

Piccolo: "No problem."

Gohan: "Levi!"

Toushiro: "Are you alright?!"

Levi: "I think so!"

And then-

Krillin: "Heeeyyyy!"

Eren: "Captain!"

The four of them looked up and saw the rest of their friends heading for them.

Trunks: "We got the algae! Let's get outta here!"

Toushiro: "He's right! We don't have much time before nightfall!"

Gohan: "Let's go, move it!"

Levi quickly climbed aboard and held onto Piccolo as everyone made a mad escape from the frozen land and from Coge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Respite**

With the glowing algae collected, the gang wasted little time in leaving Mount Frappe. Although Coge was now trapped within a wall of ice, Toushiro had a bad feeling that he wouldn't be there for long. But thinking of that, the young captain gazed over at Piccolo to look at Levi. Considering he didn't have any powers like them and what he was up against back there, it was a freaking miracle that the soldier was even still alive right now, let alone relatively uninjured. Levi was thinking of something similar. He just gritted his teeth as he thought back to all those stories he was told. What he had just faced... those stories weren't even close to being accurate. He was even more terrifying in person. Realizing what he had done, he was blessed that he was still alive right now.

Levi: "... So THAT was the infamous Coge... ... My god he's terrifying..."

Armin and Eren both looked back in surprise. Neither of them have seen humanity's strongest so shaken up before.

Krillin: "Hey guys! I can see Korin Tower up ahead!"

Piccolo: "Good. Let's head there so we can access our conditions! I already know Levi needs some medical treatment."

Gohan: "Hopefully Korin will have some Senzu Beans on hand!"

The gang all headed for the tower. As they got closer, Levi recognized it as the tower that sat miles under the Lookout, so he now knew where they were. To think that they've traveled so far in just an hour in unbelievable, but considering that they were all more eager to get as far away from Coge than anything else, it was also not surprising. He and Eren also remembered the one called Korin, a cat who was very wise despite the fact. It's unclear if Korin had sensed what had happened and sensed them coming or if King Kai had informed him of the situation, but the white cat was waiting for them as Piccolo landed first and helped Levi down.

Korin: "Well well..."

The rest soon joined them in the cozy tower.

Korin: "Considering what you were up against, you all look remarkably in good health. Especially you, Levi."

Levi just remained silent, still shaken up a little from his close encounter with the infamous psychopath he's heard countless stories about.

Korin: "Yamamoto!... Long time no see, old friend."

Yamamoto: "Ah, Korin. It's good to see you again! What's it been? 200 years or so?"

Korin: "Somewhere around there."

Toushiro: "Wait! You two know each other?!"

Yamamoto: "But of course, Hitsugaya. Korin is a master martial artist and someone I've had the pleasure of knowing for many years."

Ukitake: "Huh... You learn something new everyday."

Shunsui: "Ain't that the truth."

Toushiro: (Looking miffed at Yamamoto) "Vegeta knows Korin and Korin knows Vegeta. So why did you give me so much hassle about befriending Vegeta when you've know Korin for so long?..."

Yamamoto: "Simple. I simply just wasn't aware of that at the time."

And Toushiro just toppled over with a slightly bruised Ukitake and Trunks looking down at him.

Piccolo: "Korin, are you aware of what we're doing?"

Korin: "Mhm. Yes. I sensed the fight and King Kai told me why you were all there. So Goku and Vegeta are sick with an ancient saiyan illness and the remedy consists of ingredients fortunately common throughout earth, huh?"

Gohan: "Yeah. We just got one of the harder ones to get and that leaves only four more to get."

Korin: "And one of which grows somewhere in the land under my tower here, right?"

Ukitake: "Yes. As soon as we treat our injures, we'll be on our way to get it and such."

Krillin: "Which brings us to this. Do you happen to have any Senzu Beans on hand?"

Korin: "Plenty now that you know a number of healers now. I'll go get them right now, and don't worry about the mushroom. I sent Yajirobe to get a few for ya."

Goten: "Really?! That's great!"

Trunks: "Yeah, thanks!"

Toushiro: "Thank you so much, Korin."

Korin: "Don't mention it. You've got enough trouble getting the rest and have already had enough trouble getting what you've got now. Just rest here for the night and you can head off in the morning."

Piccolo: "Thank you, Korin."

While Korin went to get the Senzu Beans, everyone could relax after such an ordeal, not to mention thaw out.

Krillin: (While taking a seat on the floor) "Phew! What a day!"

Ukitake: "Four ingredients in two days. It's better than what I was expecting."

Toushiro: "Well done getting that algae you two. That was no easy feat."

Armin: "Heh, thanks."

Eren: "I think the adrenaline from what was going on helped out a lot."

Piccolo: "Levi. (After the soldier looks up at him) How you feeling?"

Levi: "I'm ok, I'm just... still a bit shaken, that's all... my body feels a little numb and cold too..."

Piccolo: "You're in shock right now. You got hit by some of that energy blast but, fortunately, not all of it. Just sit back and keep taking long deep breaths until Korin returns."

Eren: "So that was the crazy older brother of Vegeta, huh?... I always knew we'd meet Coge eventually, given the stories and all. But I never expected to see him there!"

Armin: "Me nether."

Yamamoto: "Now you know why we all consider Coge as a thorn in our sides."

Shunsui: "The guy likes to pop up when he's least wanted."

Trunks: "Which is all the time!"

Toushiro: "You can say that again, Trunks! He's more than a thorn, he's a disease! A disease in his own rite!"

Goten: "You said it!"

Piccolo: "That was very brave what you did back there, Levi."

Krillin: "Yeah! You bought us the time we needed!"

Gohan: "Only one person's gone up against Coge like that aside from my father and Vegeta. And that's Toushiro."

The soldier looked over at the young Soul Reaper in surprise.

Toushiro: "... It's true. But I've always had Vegeta and you guys backing me up, Gohan. I wouldn't DARE face him on my own... Not yet anyway..."

Yamamoto: "We should all consider ourselves lucky. After all, the last time WE fought Coge, we were all badly beaten."

Eren: "Toushiro, you said that you and Vegeta fought the Coge of that alternate timeline you both were sucked into by mistake, right?"

Toushiro: "We did, and we beat him. But... it almost cost us our lives."

Toushiro then clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Toushiro: "One day... One day we'll kill that bastard for sure!"

Piccolo: "Yeah..."

Gohan: "One day we'll be rid of him..."

Just then Korin returned.

Korin: "I'm glad that all of you share the same dream. But don't forget that evil never dies. Someone just as strong or even stronger will always appear eventually."

Everyone nodded reluctantly. Korin then started giving everyone a bean that looked like a lima bean. He started with Levi, the one in most need of one, first.

Korin: "Here, Levi. Eat this."

The soldier picked the bean up out of the cat's paw and looked at it. He's never seen a Senzu Bean before.

Levi: (Still a little weak) "... What is it?..."

Korin: "It's called a Senzu Bean. Don't be fooled by its appearance. These mystical beans have an immense amount of rejuvenation properties. Here's a good example if you need it: during his fight with her, Android 18 broke Vegeta's arm very badly. But after eating a couple of Senzu Beans, he was good as new."

The soldier weakly refocused his gaze on the bean after taking in all of what Korin said. It was obvious by the emptiness of his face that the man was indeed in a state of shock.

Levi: "... P... Piccolo said I'm in shock..."

Korin: "I know... Trust me... It'll help."

After a momentary pause, Levi ate the Senzu Bean. Soon after swallowing it, the soldier shook his head and blinked as he felt the shock disappear, his injuries heal, and his strength and energy return all at once. Everyone waited patiently to hear what the soldier thought as he regained himself.

Levi: "Wow... I feel great!"

Korin: "See, I told you."

Toushiro: "Between the Senzu Beans, Dende, Orihime, and Unohana, it's no wonder no one has died and been wished back yet."

Krillin: "Truly."

One by one a Senzu Bean was given to everyone. Just as their injuries were getting taken care of, a fat man with long black hair and a sword arrived with a bellow.

?: "Heeeyyy! I'm back! Are they here yet?"

Eren: "What was THAT?"

Krillin: "That would be Yajirobe."

Yajirobe arrived and instantly saw the group.

Yajirobe: "Huh, guess so."

Levi: (Pointing at Yajirobe but looking at Toushiro) "I KNOW I've heard his name from somewhere."

Toushiro: "Surprised you've even HEARD of him. Yajirobe is suppose to be part of the Z-Fighters but the only thing I've ever heard of him doing was cutting off the tail of Vegeta back when he was evil and had transformed into a Great Ape!... Other then that, he's a bloody coward."

Apparently Levi was having trouble picturing this fat lazy looking ronin into, well, ANY scenario where he does anything other than eat. And cutting off Vegeta's tail... Yeah, he just wasn't seein' it.

Levi: "You're... kidding..."

Krillin: "No, he's not. And I'll tell that little story with Vegeta's tail later, Levi. Trust me, it's funny!"

Levi: "I'll hold you to that."

Toushiro and Krillin just started laughing. Yajirobe then just handed Gohan a bag with a few mushrooms inside.

Yajirobe: "Here. One less to get."

But given Yajirobe's lazy history, Gohan wanted to make sure that they were THE mushrooms they needed.

Gohan: "Are these the right mushrooms, King Kai?"

 _King Kai: "They are the right ones. Fat boy actually did something right."_

Yajirobe: "Hey! I do my fair share!"

 _King Kai: "Since when, you oversized pork bun?!"_

Yajirobe: "Who are you callin' an oversized pork bun, bug boy?!"

 _King Kai: "I am not a bug, I'm a Kai!"_

Some were just shaking their heads as they listened to the insult fight. Levi actually started to chuckle at one point.

Levi: "Yeeeaaahhhh, you're REALLY gonna have to tell me that story, Krillin... Because I honestly just cannot see him within the vicinity of ANY fight... Let alone one with Vegeta!"


	9. Chapter 9

**So Close**

At Mount Paozu, everyone left behind waited impatiently for the group to return.

Renji: "Dammit... Where are they?!..."

Byakuya: "Be patient, Renji."

Rukia: "Listen to him. This isn't something they can complete in just two days, Renji. Please have some patience."

Erwin: "Yes. Even with all his skill and talent, even Levi couldn't complete something like this in such a short amount of time. We must have faith in them all."

Within a quiet bedroom, Chi-Chi and Bulma tended to their sick husbands. While Chi-Chi stroked Goku's cheek, Bulma put a new wet cloth on Vegeta's forehead.

Chi-Chi: "Goku..."

Bulma: "My poor Vegeta..."

Videl: "Do you think Gohan and the others will succeed?"

Chi-Chi: "I don't know, Videl. But we can't loose hope."

Bulma: "I know they'll succeed... I know it..."

Hange: "Of course they'll succeed! Levi's never been one to give up so long as there's a chance! And Eren's so tenacious that he doesn't know when to give up at times!"

Mika: "And Toushiro will never give up on Uncle Vegeta."

Hearing that made Chi-Chi and Bulma smile with hope.

Mikasa: "I wonder how they're doing?"

The pulp of a soursop fruit, venom from a king cobra, and the nectar of the Fire Flower. These were all that were left to collect and they were making great time. Having fully rested up at Korin's place after their ordeal with Coge at Mount Frappe, Gohan, Toushiro and the others all headed off to continue the search for the remaining items. Their next stop...

Piccolo: "Mount Kiwi..."

The whole group stood at the base of the ancient, volcanic mountain, all of them looking up at it. At the very top, a pillar of smoke billowed slowly out and into the sky.

Trunks: "Whoa..."

Goten: "That's a lot of smoke..."

Krillin: "This thing's been becoming steadily active for a while now."

Shunsui: "Which means we'll need to be extra careful."

Toushiro: "Levi... (After Levi looks down at him) I don't want you, Eren, or Armin to push yourselves anymore than you already have. So if you guys don't feel up to it and want to stay out here and wait for us, we understand."

Levi just looked back at Eren and Armin who both had the same look. The older soldier didn't need to ask.

Levi: "We're fine."

Ukitake: "Are you sure? We wouldn't blame you if you did."

Eren: "We've handled everything else up to this point and come this far!"

Armin: "We're gonna keep going 'til the end."

Levi: "Like I said, we're fine."

Piccolo: "Hmph. Very well, just be careful."

Gohan: "Hope you and Toushiro are ready, Yamamoto. Both of your skills are gonna decide how easy this is."

Toushiro: (Drawing his sword) "I'm ready."

Yamamoto: "Then let us proceed."

Carefully, everyone ventured into the volcano. The heat steadily rose up as they got closer and closer to the center. And then, the narrow tunnel opened up into a wide pit that glowed with a brilliant reddish orange. All around was a bubbling creeping substance that glowed bright orange to white. Levi, Eren and Armin all just looked down at the strange substance that they've never seen before.

Eren: "What is that?"

Trunks: "Lava. And don't look at it for so long or you'll damage your eyes!"

Krillin: "And definitely do not TOUCH it! It's so hot that it'll literally melt the skin right off your bones before liquifying the bones themselves!"

Eren and Armin both gulped as Levi pushed them both back from the edge.

Goten: "Can anyone see a flower yet?"

Gohan: "Not yet, just keep looking everyone."

Eren: "Are we sure the Fire Flower is in here?"

Yamamoto: "Korin said it would be here somewhere. Just keep your eyes open."

Eren: "That's getting kinda hard."

Armin: "I'm right there with ya."

Krillin: "What I wouldn't give to have Master Roshi's sunglasses right about now."

Levi: "... Those come off?"

Krillin: "Once in a blue moon! Heh-heh! I was just as surprised as you, Levi, when I first saw him without them on!"

As they headed closer to the center of the crater, they all kept a lookout for any kind of flower. They thought that they only had to watch their step, but a rumble told them just how active this volcano was becoming.

Gohan: "I don't like this. This volcano's becoming more and more active by the minute."

Then, not too far away, a geyser of lava shot up and descended as quickly as it appeared.

Piccolo: "It won't be long before this thing blows. We have to hurry."

Ukitake: "Then perhaps we should spilt up and widen our search."

Yamamoto: "Mm. Spread out and look!"

Ukitake and Shunsui headed up to the mouth of the volcano to see if the flower might be growing up there. Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, and Krillin flew around at different levels to search. The only ones not searching were Yamamoto, Toushiro, Levi, Eren and Armin. Both Yamamoto and Toushiro had to stay close to the primary source of heat to do something about it if the need arises. The three soldiers didn't want to risk anything. They were already in danger of their gas canisters possibly overheating or their gear melting. Then another geyser of lava shot up and startled Armin. The blonde was too close to the edge and he slid off!

Eren: "Armin!"

Before Eren or Levi could grab him, Armin fell to the bottom of the crater! He was fortunate that he landed on solid rock and not the alternative. But he wasn't safe either. The volcano rumbled again and everyone's worst fears were realized. The lava was slowly beginning to rise.

Eren: "Armin!"

Goten: "Get outta there!"

Armin tried to get up but he discovered that his foot was stuck between two rocks.

Krillin: "What are you doing?! Climb outta there!"

Armin: "I can't, my foot's stuck!"

Eren suddenly tried to get down to his friend, so much so that Levi was having difficulty keeping him in one place!

Levi: "Eren, no!"

Eren: "I can't, he's my friend! We have to do something!"

Levi: "You going down there isn't going to help him!"

Toushiro: "Head-Captain!?"

Everyone suddenly watched Yamamoto jump down to retrieve the young soldier. Armin was still trying to free himself when the old Soul Reaper arrived.

Yamamoto: "Relax, child."

Knowing the Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads was there to help him, Armin calm down and let Yamamoto pull his trapped foot out from between the rocks. Armin was freed just as the lava was almost on them! The old man carried the boy to safety but no one could stay there any longer! The volcano began to show signs of erupting any second!

Gohan: "There's no more time! We have to go!"

Goten: "But!-"

Gohan: "GO!"

Mount Kiwi began to erupt! Our group of heroes made it out just in the nick of time! But without the flower.

Toushiro: "Shit!"

Krillin: "What now?"

Levi was looking around when he noticed they were missing two.

Levi: "Wait... Where are Shunsui and Ukitake?"

The others now noticed the two captains were absent. It didn't take long for the question to come up.

Eren: "Did they hear us?!"

Piccolo: "Trunks! Check the other side! Maybe they got out at that end!"

Trunks: "Yes sir!"

The lavender haired boy quickly flew off to look for the missing captains on the other side of the volcano while the rest waited at a safe distance from the spewing mountain.

Eren: "Armin! Are you ok?!"

Armin: "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Head-Captain Yamamoto."

Yamamoto: "No need to thank me. I was just doing my job."

Toushiro: (Whispering to Armin) "Thank him a little anyway."

Armin: "But still, thank you."

Just then, Trunks was seen returning. And he wasn't alone.

Gohan: "Oh thank god!"

Levi: "That was too close."

Ukitake and Shunsui escaped just before the lava came over the edge of the funnel. But in the confusion, they had lost track of the others and were wondering what had happened to their friends until Trunks found them.

Trunks: "I found them looking for us on the other side."

Ukitake: "We thought something had happened to you all!"

Shunsui: "Luckily Trunks found us before we left to search for ya."

Gohan: "Glad to see you both are alright."

Goten: "But... Gohan... we didn't find the Fire Flower..."

Everyone sighed at the reminder.

Toushiro: "Damn... What now? They only grow here."

Shunsui: "Hold on a moment."

Before anyone could say anything, Ukitake pulled out a beautiful reddish orange flower with ruby red lined down the center of each pedal. It was unclear at first as to why the white haired man was holding the flower by its stem and so far down. But when Krillin tried to touch the flower itself, he got burned!... Mildly.

Krillin: "Yowch! That thing feels like it's on FIRE!"

Ukitake: "We found this growing halfway up the funnel. It was difficult as the rocks around it were just as hot."

Shunsui: "Good thing the stem isn't as hot. We picked it just before we had to leave."

Toushiro: "This has to be it! I can't think of any other kind of plant that can grow in that spot except the Fire Flower!"

 _King Kai: "And you would be right! Well done so far, guys! You're making great time!"_

Gohan took the flower by the stem and looked down within the center. Collected deep down was the nectar they needed.

Gohan: "Just two things left... Hang on, Dad, Vegeta..."

Toushiro: "Then let's head to the next place."

Gohan: "Yeah."

They were well on their way. But miles away, back at Mount Frappe... The ice cracked.


	10. Chapter 10

In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight

In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight...

I couldn't resist.

* * *

 **In The Mighty Jungle**

The last two ingredients could be found in one location. The Amazon. But the rainforest was vast and still much of it unexplored. Finding the last two items could prove difficult. But fueled by their success, all twelve of them remained hopeful. The dense forest was perfect terrain for ODM gear so, for once, Levi, Eren and Armin could move about freely with the others beside them. They all raced across the forest to the spot they were told they could find the fruit.

Eren: "So what does a soursop fruit look like?!"

Gohan: "Long, green and prickly!"

Eren: "How big is it?!"

Gohan: "About 7.9 to 11.8 inches! About the size of your average foot!"

Eren: "Long, green, prickly and as big as an average foot! Thank god! I was worried it'd be small!"

Krillin: "Don't get overconfident, Eren! Out here a green prickly foot can be hard to find! Heh-heh!"

Levi: "Bad joke! Really bad joke!"

Shunsui: "I'm incline to agree!"

Piccolo: "We're here!"

And just like that, everyone stopped at the spot. They were deep in the jungle with many animal sounds echoing around them.

Gohan: "Ok... Soursop trees don't grow very tall so we fortunately don't have to fight our way up anything. We should be able to just reach up and pick them once we find them. When we find one, we'll need gloves as the fruit IS prickly enough to hurt."

Armin: "And what about the cobra?"

Gohan: "The cobra's gonna require some teamwork as it is deadly. But we'll cross that road when we come to it."

Krillin: "Hey where are Trunks and Goten? I swear, you can't take your eyes off them for one minute."

Everyone looked around. The boys were nowhere to be seen!

Toushiro: "Seriously?! Why NOW of ALL TIMES?!"

Then a faint cry.

Goten: "Gohan!"

Gohan: "Goten?! Where are you?!"

Goten: "I'm over here!"

Trunks: "We found it!"

Gohan: "Stay where you are!"

The group ran in the direction the boy's voices were coming from. Behind a dense patch of bush, they found the half saiyan boys.

Gohan: "Goten! Don't disappear like that again, Mom'll KILL me if anything happened to you!"

Goten: "I'm sorry, Gohan."

Toushiro: "Same thing with you, Trunks! I promised your mom I'd watch you, so don't DO that AGIAN!"

Trunks: "Geez, sorry. But look! We found the fruit!"

Right over the boys' heads was the long green prickly fruit they were looking for.

Gohan: "Well alright then. Who's got the gloves?"

Krillin: "I do. Here, let me."

Despite being shorter than Levi and only a few feet taller than Trunks and Goten, Krillin was able to just reach up and pick the fruit from the tree. He examined it to make such that it was an intact specimen.

Krillin: "Looks good! No holes or anything."

Piccolo: "Excellent. Just one more."

Eren: "So how are we gonna find the cobra?"

Toushiro: "THAT is gonna be the hard part."

Krillin: "Guess we just need to look for a cobra, find a cobra, and see if we bow down to it, heh-heh-heh!"

A lot of them just groaned and moaned.

Eren: "Ugh... Krillin..."

Levi: "Again... bad joke..."

Krillin: "Yeah, that one was bad, I admit it."

Seeing as how they just couldn't go out and search for a cobra, the gang headed back to the port city at the mouth of the great river that ran through the immense forest. Belem was a busy city with many locals who knew the forest and her creatures well. This is where they got the info of where to find the soursop fruit, so they headed back to ask around about king cobras. Some said that there was this guy who had some for sale in town. But when they found him, they discovered that the cobra's fangs had been removed for safety. Since they needed a cobra with fangs still attached, they moved on. Eventually Ukitake found a guide who had seen a very big king cobra just recently. The guide gave them the location where he often saw the snake and the gang headed there. Problem was it was a full days travel into the jungle. But they didn't have much of a choice as no one else has seen a cobra in the neighboring forest for a while now, or they wanted paid for their info. They followed the river up to the point given and headed into the jungle. They searched all day but couldn't find the snake. Near the end, they were all starting to give up.

Krillin: "We're never gonna find this snake. I mean it could be ANYWHERE!"

Armin: "We're so close..."

Levi: "Let's just keep looking."

Toushiro followed behind the others when he heard Trunks and Goten fooling around behind them.

Goten: "That wasn't fair, Trunks!"

Trunks: "Too bad!"

Finally, all his patience snapped.

Toushiro: "Knock it OFF!"

Trunks: "Knock what off?"

Toushiro: "THIS! You two are fooling around and you don't even seem to care that both of your dads are sick and could die if we don't return with the remedy by TOMORROW, and incase you haven't noticed, we can't FIND that last ingredient!"

Trunks: "Geez, don't blow a gasket, Toushiro! If our dads do die we can just wish 'em back with the dragon balls."

Toushiro: "NO! Trunks, you don't get it- that's not the POINT! The point is to try and save them so we DON'T have to use the dragon balls! The dragon balls can't be the answer every single time! And both of your dads have been wished back before so we'd have to go to Planet Namek and use theirs!"

Goten looked apologetic, but Trunks did not.

Trunks: "I know that!"

Toushiro: "Then be SERIOUS, Trunks! My god, you two are the sons of the greatest warriors in the universe and here you are acting like spoiled bra-..."

Toushiro froze, his eyes only just now finding the hidden danger by the boys.

Toushiro: "*Gasps slowly* ... Trunks... Goten... Don't move..."

Trunks: "Why-"

Toushiro: "DON'T!... Move..."

Goten and Trunks saw the young captain looking down at their feet. Both boys gazed down to see a huge snake standing up into a defensive posture and spreading its trademark cobra hood. It was the king cobra they were looking for and it was dangerously close to the boys!

Goten: "T-Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Don't move!... Don't move... Don't make any sudden movements..."

Both Trunks and Goten kept their eyes on the snake as it hissed at them threateningly.

Toushiro: "Guys!... Guys, com'er, quick!"

The rest of the gang returned to find the situation the boys were in.

Goten: "Gohan!-"

Gohan: "Don't move, Goten! Toushiro's right, just stay where you are!"

Krillin: "So has anyone ever handled a snake before?! Please tell me someone has!"

Levi: "I have."

The whole group just looked at Levi.

Levi: "Don't ask."

As he approached, Levi pulled out the capsule with the stuff needed to collect the venom and handed it to Gohan.

Levi: "You know how to get the venom?"

Gohan: "Yeah."

Levi: "Ok, I'll grab its tail and hold it for you so you can get it."

Gohan: "Be careful, Levi. It's a long way to the nearest hospital that can treat a cobra bite."

Slowly Levi drew a blade and carefully positioned it just a little to the left of the snake. The snake's reflection could be seen easily on the steel blade and the cobra bought the distraction, thinking its own reflection was another snake. Trunks and Goten were very eager to get out of there.

Gohan: "Hold on, boys... Wait 'til Levi gets a hold of it."

The snake kept hissing and striking at the blade, believing it was defending itself or its territory from another. As slowly and silently as he could, Levi began to reach down. He kept waving the blade back and forth to make the reflection appear as if it was striking back thus keeping the real cobra distracted enough for him to try and grab its tail. He was inches away from the tail and waited for the perfect moment. The cobra struck out at the blade, the moment Levi was waiting for! Unable to reload itself in time, the cobra was helpless as the soldier picked it up by the tail and held it up off the ground. But holding it off the ground was no easy feat either as the snake was just as long as Levi is tall. With the cobra occupied with Levi, Trunks and Goten hurried back to the adults. With the cobra in one hand, Levi took out one of his blades from his scabbard and turned it around so the end the blades attached to the grip were facing down at the snake. Carefully Levi worked the end down around the snake's head to pin it to the dirt. Once the snake's head was secured by the blade clip, the soldier let go of the tail and picked up the snake again only by holding it at the base of the head. With a firm hold on the snake, not hard enough to hurt it by hard enough so it could't slip out and bite him, Levi put his blade away and just picked up the king cobra. The snake was secured and everyone clapped at the soldier's efforts.

Shunsui: "Nicely done."

Eren: "I KNEW Captain Levi could do it!"

Levi: "Phew... Haven't had to do that in a while. (Looks up at Gohan) Now what?"

Gohan: "Just hold it and I'll do the rest."

Gohan dug out the vile designed for extracting venom from a snake. The vile had a thin cover on it to mimic something the snake would have to bite through to persuade it into using its venom. Carefully Gohan worked the vile up to the snake's mouth and started agitating it to make it bite.

Gohan: "Keep a firm hold of it, Levi."

Levi: "I am, don't worry."

Finally the snake opened up and sank its long fangs into the vile. They could see clearly the snake pumping the milky, slightly yellowish colored, venom into the vile. After a few seconds, the snake gave all it was going to. The vile, no bigger than the length of a finger, was a quarter of the way full.

Gohan: "That's plenty..."

With the cobra's job done Levi released the snake back into the jungle, heading away from them of course.

Gohan: "Alright, we're done!"

Trunks: "Yes!"

Goten: "Wahoo!"

Toushiro: "Let's get a move on and get these back to Goku and Vegeta, pronto!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Fight or Die**

It was a mad dash back to Mount Paozu. They only had a day left to get the cure back to the sick saiyans at Goku's House. They all flew back at top speed, Levi, Eren and Armin holding on as tight as they could. They did not stop, they did not slow down. And because of that, they made it back with precious time to spare. Toushiro, Gohan and Eren and Armin did not waste any time in rushing into the house and heading upstairs, everyone happy to see they run by them all. Levi, Piccolo, and the rest were not far behind them. Upstairs Chi-Chi, Bulma, Unohana and a few others were tending to the sick saiyans when they all heard the sounds of people running upstairs. And few seconds later and both Gohan and Toushiro rushed in.

Gohan: "Mom!"

Chi-Chi: "Gohan?!"

Gohan: "We got it! We got the stuff!"

Bulma: "You did?!"

Hange: "YES! See I told you they'd come through in time!"

Chi-Chi: "Where is it?!"

Gohan: "Oh yeah, Levi has them. Hey Levi!-"

Levi: "I'm right here."

Levi finally caught up and was already digging the capsules out of his jacket pocket as he ran up. Once Gohan had the capsules he immediately gave them to Bulma and Hange. As this happened, Mikasa hurried up to Eren.

Mikasa: "Eren! Are you alright?!"

Eren: "I'm fine, I'm fine, Mikasa."

Goten: "The one you should be asking if they're alright is Levi. After all he took Coge on all alone."

Those in the room, outside of Mikasa and Hange, all just froze and looked up at the soldier in shock. Not just because they were shocked to hear Coge was back but also that Levi, an ordinary human, stood up to the lunatic and survived.

Chi-Chi: "You... stood up to Coge?... And you're still ALIVE!?"

Videl: "Holy shit have you got guts, Levi."

Levi: "Thanks... I think..."

Val: "Don't be that thankful. If someone escapes from him once, Coge's then even more determined to kill them the next time he sees them. And he's not above sneak attacks either!"

Levi: "Really not the words I wanna be hearing right now."

Val: "Well you'd better listen regardless. I know him- a quarter to half of those scars on him are from me! The last time Vegeta and I saw him as kids, he had literally came flying in and killed a guy who had escaped him a week before! The scary thing is, that guy- even when Coge was literally inches from tearing into him- NEVER saw or heard him coming! Good bet he probably doesn't even know what killed him!"

The magnitude of either his luck or his misfortune was now more apparent to Levi. The soldier understandably felt sick to the very pit of his stomach. Sure he was lucky to have escaped Coge the first time without much injury, but because he had escaped the insane saiyan was going to be more determined to kill him next time.

Eren: "... This is not your day, sir."

Levi: "It never is- um... could we, uh, possibly get the only two people in existence who can challenge that maniac, ya know... back on their feet like NOW?!"

Videl: "OH! Oh that's right, we don't have time to waste!"

Hange: (Mocking Levi) "Feel safer with them do we?"

Levi: "Ey, as I told Armin down in those mines- I wanna die at a ripe old age, not by some psycho lunatic with daddy issues!"

Eren: "I'm with Captain Levi on that one."

Armin: "Me too."

Chi-Chi: (Giving Unohana and Bulma the stuff) "Here. You two will know how to do this properly."

Unohana: "King Kai, is there a specific way we need to prepare the remedy?"

 _King Kai: "Yes. I'll walk you through it step by step."_

With King Kai directing them, Unohana and Bulma prepared the remedy with the help of the others. With multiple people on hand multiple things could be done at once, decreasing the time needed to prepare the cure. The Sand Dragon scale and the Moonsilver ore had to be grounded up into a very fine powder. Mikasa used her muscle to ground up the Moonsilver while Eren and Armin held the mineral and bowl in place for her while Armin told them what he and Levi went through to just get it initially. Videl grounded up the dragon scale, which was fairly thick for a scale. The mushroom had to be cut up into very small pieces to be ground up later so Chi-Chi did that using all her cooking experience for a family of saiyans. The glowing algae and soursop pulp had to mashed together into a pasty soup while having the spring water added at the same time. Hange mashed the algae and pulp while Levi added the water in gradually. The potency of the cobra venom had to be dulled a little so Bulma used a machine to work some of the potency out. The most difficult thing was the nectar of the Fire Flower. Even after being picked, the flower was still generating a lot of burning heat thus protecting the precious nectar. But luckily, they had Yamamoto. For the Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads and wielder of Ryujin Jakka, the strongest fire-type zanpakuto, fire was an ally. Ukitake held the flower while Yamamoto absorbed the heat and fire from it with his sword, allowing Unohana to get at the nectar safely. After the mushroom was cut up it had to be grounded up too. Thanks to Chi-Chi's cutting skills, it didn't take much. The grounded up Moonsilver and dragon scale were mixed together and added in with the mixed spring water, glowing algae and soursop pulp. The readied venom was added in next and the main mix was stirred and worked further into a liquid while the second half of the remedy was fixed. The nectar and mushroom were mixed together before added to the main mix. The whole thing was stirred further until it was in the desired liquid state. Unohana gave both sick saiyans a good even dose of the remedy. Everyone around them watched hungrily as Goku was the first to swallow the cure down, followed closely after by Vegeta.

Unohana: "That should do it."

Toushiro: "How long until they're on their feet?"

Val: "It's hard to say."

Gohan: "Toushiro..."

Everyone just turned to Gohan. The young man was standing at the window and looking outside.

Gohan: "You need to see this."

Toushiro: "Why?"

Gohan: "We've got company..."

Toushiro walked over to the window and looked out with Gohan. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the 'company' they had.

Toushiro: "FUCK!"

Gohan was right behind the young captain as he ran downstairs to confront their 'guest' outside. Piccolo and the others upstairs soon followed them after they realized who was outside! While running through the house, they all alerted everyone.

Krillin: "We can't let him get to Goku and Vegeta!"

Piccolo: "Everyone! It's Coge! He's still alive!"

Soifon: "What?!"

Gohan: "We encountered him at Mount Frappe! We were just barely able to stop him!"

Toushiro: "That bastard must've followed us!"

Upon hearing it, everyone who could fight ran outside while the rest stayed inside and hidden. The whole mob of warriors and such all ran outside and stopped dead in the yard. For some like Hange, Erwin, ect, this was their first time seeing the infamous insane saiyan while others all just growled with anger and hatred. Toushiro and Gohan were at the front of the pack as they stared down the deadly saiyan.

Coge: "Heh heh... Thought you got rid of me, didn't ya?"

Gohan: "Would you just leave us ALONE ALREADY?!"

Coge just smirked before he gazed up at Goku's house.

Coge: "I take it those two are in there, aren't they?"

Nobody said a word.

Coge: "I'll just take a little peek for myself."

Toushiro: (Drawing his sword) "You'll have to go through us FIRST!"

Coge laughed menacingly at the youth's words.

Coge: "That's what I was planning on!"

Gohan and Toushiro were knocked out in a flash when Coge rammed his arms against their chests at the same time! Gin and Rangiku didn't fair any better before getting thrown to the dirt. But the distraction did buy Soifon enough time to get close. But she was just a touch too slow and the saiyan grabbed and held her up by her arm.

Soifon: "Let go!"

Coge: "As you wish."

Soifon was tossed aside and knocked Krillin and 18 out in the process as she came to a rest a few feet away. Komamura suddenly appeared before the saiyan and was about to bring his blade down when Coge blasted the large captain away with a mild energy blast. However, as he was thrown back, Komamura unintentionally took out Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, Izuru, Yamcha and Tien in the process. Coge had deliberately blasted Komamura into the group on purpose. Just then a hook and cable went rushing passed the saiyan and hooked into a tree nearby! The insane saiyan turned and laughed with both surprise and amusement with the next to try.

Coge: "HA-HA! Didn't learn your lesson the first time, did ya?!"

Powered by his ODM Gear, Levi came rushing at the lunatic as fast as he could with blades drawn and ready! The soldier started to spin himself around as he closed in on Coge! This tactic has always worked for Levi in the past, especially against the Titans. But against Coge... it did little. Coge strengthened himself to withstand the blades easily and they shattered just as Levi made contact! Momentarily shocked, Levi gasped before suddenly getting rammed to the ground and hard, his sides hurting! Before he could get up, Coge pressed his foot down against Levi's head and held him down as he taunted the helpless soldier.

Coge: (Twisting his head in a crazy way) "So nice to see you again, Levi! Why don't we pick up where we left off, shall we?"

A sudden shout drew Coge's attention away from Levi!

Eren: "GET OFF OF HIM!"

Eren fired a black smoke signal directly at the insane saiyan! The black smoke engulfed Coge's sight. Suddenly Erwin and Mike came rushing at him together! They did manage to push Coge off of Levi but they were soon eating dirt like many others as the saiyan twisted himself around! The scarred saiyan chuckled at both men before glancing over his shoulder to see Hange and Eren carrying an injured Levi away. Both of them heard a laugh and turned around horrified to see Coge firing an energy blast right at them! But Piccolo stepped in and deflected the blast in time! However the namekian did not attack and this briefly confused the saiyan. Swirling pink petals floated from behind him and the scarred saiyan spotted Byakuya unleashing his attack in time to dodge. But jumping in the air was what Piccolo wanted and he fired his Special Beam Cannon together with Renji's Hikotsu Taihô, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, Goten's Kamehameha, Trunks' Finish Buster, Uryu's Ginrei Kojaku, and Chad's El Directo all at the same time right at Coge! The massive wave of attacks came hurling towards the saiyan who could only brace for impact as they all connected! The amount of power just then was massive so many thought that did it. But before the smoke completely cleared, an energy blast came rushing down and hit the ground right in front of them all! All seven of them were knocked into a daze and out of the battle. The smoke cleared just then and revealed Coge relatively unharmed. The saiyan cracked his neck as he smiled at the mass of bodies struggling to regain themselves.

Coge: "That actually tickled."

The saiyan landed on the ground. Only a quarter of the whole group remained. Some understandably backed down like Armin, Jean, Conny, and even Mikasa. This was not a fight they'd have any hope of walking away from and they knew it.

Coge: "Next round- Ding!"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both lunged at the lunatic together in their released forms! But even these two strong Arrancars could barely last long against the evil prince and both got hard punches to the gut! Rukia tried to freeze the saiyan in a cylinder of ice but Coge attacked her before she could finish the command! However Byakuya got in front of her and took most of the strike to protect his adopted sister! Shunsui and Ukitake tried their best but having fought him just recently made Coge much more aware of their tactics and he easily took them out of the fight. Yoruichi tried to use her speed to get in some quick hits, and this worked for a short while! But just like his younger brother, Coge was a quick learner and he stopped her with an energy blast! Urahara tried to seal the saiyan away with some kido spells, but they weren't strong enough to hold him. Nemu suddenly grabbed and held Coge in place for Mayuri to try and inject him with poison!

Kurotsuchi: "Any last words before your limbs are cut off?"

Coge: "Yeah. Don't forget this one!"

Coge's tail suddenly encircled around the scientist's foot and pulled him off balance! A second later and he flung Nemu up and over himself to throw against Mayuri! Just as he finished laughing, Coge had to dodge and quickly. There was one among them all that lasted a fair amount of time longer than the rest, not surprising as Kenpachi himself was crazy when it came to fighting.

Kenpachi: "Hah-hah! I've been waiting to fight you one on one!"

Coge: "Not bad! You would've made a good saiyan!"

Kenpachi managed to slice a few cuts into the crazed saiyan, but once his sword was knocked out of him hand, he was helpless.

Coge: "But I'd still hate you."

Coge pulled Kenpachi, who was a good few inches bigger than him, up and over his head to plant him face first into the earth!

Buu: "You meany! Buu hurt you!"

Coge: "Try it, ya fat pink wad of gum."

Buu tried to pound Coge into the ground but the saiyan remained steadfast. With a flick of his arm, only two were left to fight the evil prince. Coge looked forward and chuckled with a menacing smirk.

Coge: "Only the old man and the pesky saboron are left, huh? Oh what fun this'll be."

Val bared her long fangs in a snarl as Yamamoto unsheathed his sword. They both attacked together and fought their very hardest. But Coge was too strong. Even when working together no one could stop him. But help will come to them. But for one... It'll be too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**The End of Evil?**

Val and Yamamoto were tossed to the ground with ease. Coge just surveyed the chaos he had done with a grin. All of the Z-Fighters and the 13 Court Guard Squads were on the ground and just barely picking themselves up.

Coge: "Heh... Weaklings."

Piccolo: "Darn it! He's even stronger than last time!"

Chad: "I don't think we can beat him!"

Just when things were already bad, Coge found the person he was looking for. Far from the others and out cold, was Toushiro.

Coge: "Ha! There you are, you little brat!"

Coge started walking towards the unconscious boy.

Soifon: "No... He's going after Captain Hitsugaya!"

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Trunks: "Toushiro!"

Erwin: "Wake up!"

Gohan: "Wake up, Toushiro!"

Toushiro groaned as he started to come to. He could hear the screaming and shouting of the others as his senses came back. He started to get up when he suddenly was shoved back to the ground!

Toushiro: "Ahh!"

Standing over him with his foot pinning the child prodigy to the earth, Coge just laughed.

Coge: "Ha-ha-ha! Oh... Happy Birthday to me! I've got a score to settle with you!"

Toushiro saw his zanpakuto next to him and he tried desperately to reach it! Sadly, Hyorinmaru was JUST out of his reach! But Toushiro still persisted, hoping to maybe hook it with his fingernail or something. It was his best and only chance to get himself out of this! None of the others were coming to his rescue, even though they were desperate to! The only thing that was buying him time was Coge's love of drawing out and torturing his victims.

Coge: "I have to say... You are some kid. Too bad you had to join these goody good lovers. You and I would have been great partners. We could've ruled the universe together!"

Toushiro: "Yeah right... I've seen what you do to your partners!"

That just irritated Coge more. The saiyan finally noticed what the young captain was up to. And with his sadistic nature, Coge couldn't help but make fun of Toushiro's hopeless efforts.

Coge: "My, my, my... Even as you lay here before me, you still refuse to give up."

And then to Toushiro's horror, Coge picked up Hyorinmaru.

Coge: "I have to admit... this is a nice sword, kid. Tsk, tsk, tsk... Too bad it's wasted on you."

Toushiro had no choice but to wait for the inevitable. He just clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. The poor boy only regretted that he wasn't strong enough to do more, to get himself out of this and to stop Coge. Then he heard the words he had been waiting for.

Coge: "Let me show you how to use a sword properly!"

Coge turned the zanpakuto over and pointed the blade downwards!

Coge: "Goodbye, Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro held his breath as a tear ran down his face! The saiyan began thrusting the sword down, when out of nowhere, Trunks threw himself onto his uncle and broke the man's concentration!

Trunks: "I won't let you do it!"

Coge: "Get off me, you retched half breed!"

Coge grabbed hold of Trunks and threw him to the ground! When the dust cleared, Trunks saw Coge hurling Toushiro's sword towards him!

Toushiro: "Trunks!"

In a split second, everything changed as the blade struck and tore through flesh, bone, and organs. The sound of people screaming blood chilling horror echoed everywhere. Coge was stunned at first, but he quickly laughed at what had happened. Trunks was speechless and shocked. A brave warrior has sacrificed himself to save the son of Vegeta. Blood filled his mouth and dripped out as Toushiro sat there with his own zanpakuto impaled deep within his chest. Without hesitation, the young captain had put himself between Trunks and Coge. Coge removed the sword and laughed as Toushiro collapsed. Trunks was horrified to see the young captain laying there next to him... Dying.

Coge: "HA-HA HA-HA! See what compassion does?! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Trunks: "T-Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "T-Trunks... Tell your Dad... I'm sorry..."

Trunks: "Y-You can tell him yourself! Why did you do this!?"

Toushiro: "Heh... Because... If I'd let anything happen to you... Your Dad would've killed me... Heh... I guess I was more... afraid of Vegeta than... than of this bastard..."

Although he was dying, Toushiro just grinned.

Trunks: "Don't die, Toushiro... I don't want you to die..."

Toushiro just chuckled once before he closed his eyes. The moment he did... All sign of life left him. Toushiro Hitsugaya was gone. Many could not believe what their eyes were seeing and all didn't want to believe it. Like many others, Levi just shook his head.

Levi: "... N-No... No, i-it can't... This can't be happening..."

The soldier has lost so many he knew in his lifetime back in their old world, many of them willingly followed him to their deaths. It's one of the reasons he never bonded with anyone after that, knowing that they may not be there the next day. He thought Toushiro was different. Trunks was in tears. He couldn't believe that the young captain had done that, after all the trouble and hard times he'd given him. Even after all that, Toushiro still gave his life to save his... Something his father would have gladly done for both of them. It all became just too much, Trunks just snapped and shouted at the top of his lungs.

Trunks: "FAAATHEERRRR!"

Trunks screamed for his father. To save him and to save Toushiro.

Coge: "He's not coming to save you this time!"

Coge was about to cut Trunks down, when suddenly he was struck on his chin and thrown across the yard! Trunks was utterly relieved to see who had saved him. While Coge shook off the strike, he looked up to see Vegeta glaring at him in pure rage! Vegeta glanced down at his son and saw what had happened. Anger burned within him even more and he roared at Coge! Coge ran towards him as Vegeta bravely placed himself between his brother and the others! Although he was back on his feet, it was obvious that Vegeta was struggling. A few days in bed without food and suffering from his illness has left the saiyan prince very weak. And yet he bravely stood his ground as Coge charged at him! The older brother took a swipe but the younger ducked in time! Vegeta roared and showed his teeth at Coge as the crazed saiyan kept coming! Suddenly, Coge lunged forward and pushed Vegeta clean off his feet before they both hit the ground! Although pinned, Vegeta countered all of his brother's attacks while Coge kept up the attack! Finally, Vegeta managed to get his feet up underneath Coge and he kicked him clear off of him! But still recovering from his illness, Vegeta was painfully slow and he couldn't react in time as Coge recovered, lunged forward again, and punched the prince in the face with bone shattering force! Vegeta fell and it didn't seem like he was going to get up. But just before Coge can take advantage, Goku suddenly came up from behind and locked himself with Coge in a Full-Nelson technique!

Krillin: "Alright!"

Ichigo: "Yes! Go, Goku!"

But the celebration was short lived. Coge thrusted his head back and smashed his skull against Goku's face! Stunned, Goku released Coge and the evil saiyan struck the earth raised saiyan to the ground! As Goku sat up, he saw Coge standing over him. But just when Coge was about to strike, Vegeta sank his teeth into his brother's neck and held on with all his might as the two tossed around! For killing Toushiro and almost killing his son, Vegeta was damn determined to rip his brother's throat out for that if he could! Goku had also seen what Coge had done, and was equally as angry! Everything Coge has done was truly unforgivable! The murderous rage that has been building from every attack over the years to this point all just came out and both saiyans attack Coge together, regardless of their condition! They wanted him DEAD! But both Goku and Vegeta's power levels were low compared to Coge's own power level. As they both fought against the scarred saiyan, it was clear that they were really struggling.

Coge: "Weaklings! Both of you!"

Battered and bruised the others all just watched, all of them trying to think of some way they can assist. Then Piccolo came to the rescue.

Piccolo: "Guys! Whatever power you have left, give it to Goku and Vegeta!"

All eyes turned to the Namekian.

Piccolo: "Even if it's just an ounce, give it to them! They need it! ALL of it! Coge dies TODAY!"

Gohan: "Piccolo's right! Let's end this NOW!"

The Z-Fighters already knew what to do and they all raised their hands up towards the fight in front of them and concentrated on giving their energy to Goku and Vegeta! The human soldiers and Soul Reapers looked on, wondering if it really would work. Goku and Vegeta each took turns, when one needed a quick breath the other jumped in until they themselves needed a quick break. Goku was the one attacking Coge when it became obvious that what the Z-Fighters were doing was indeed working! With the given energy, Goku lasted much longer than before and so did Vegeta when he stepped in!

Rukia: "It's working!"

Ichigo: "C'mon! Let's pitch in too!"

The captains, lieutenants, seated officers, and more started giving their energy to their saiyan friends too. Goku and Vegeta's fighting grew more and more intense as they started getting yet more power! They knew where this energy was coming from and they wielded it with fierce valor!

Coge: "W-What?! (Punched in the face) Urgh! Where are you getting this power?!"

Both Goku and Vegeta each were evenly matched to Coge. If they had a little more, it'd be enough.

Trunks: "Levi!"

Levi snapped his focus away from the fight and gazed down at Trunks.

Trunks: "You guys too! Give it all to my Dad!"

Gohan: "He's right! Vegeta needs to be the one who finishes this!"

Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Erwin and the rest all looked at each other questionably. Could they give them their own strength?

Ichigo: "It's easy! Just raise a hand up and focus purely on Vegeta! Concentrate all your strength to him and he'll get it!"

Hercule: "The rest will be automatic! Hell, if I can do it- you can do it!"

With resolved glances at each other, Levi and the rest all focused on giving the real saiyan prince their strength. Within a short time they all had nothing left to give. But what they had given worked. Goku and Coge both punched each other at the same time and knocked each other to the ground. Vegeta took the chance to grab hold of his brother and held on as the scarred saiyan got to his feet and tried to shake his younger brother off, but to no avail. In fact, his struggle did the very opposite. Vegeta's grip just got tighter as he sank his teeth into Coge's neck once again! Like a cowboy with a bull, Vegeta started trying to wrestle his brother to the ground! Powering up to Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta used all his weight and power to throw Coge to the ground with a bone shattering SLAM! Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as well and held the struggling evil saiyan down with all of his own weight and power while everyone cheered them on! Even King Yemma, King Kai and the rest of their allies in Other World were cheering them on! Everyone wanted to see this saiyan dead!

 _King Kai: "C'mon guys!"_

 _King Yemma: "Finish him!"_

Goten: "Yeah, Dad!"

Krillin: "Go for it guys!"

Bulma: "C'mon, boys!"

Ichigo: "You can do it!"

Coge tried again to get to his feet but the other prince threw him back to the ground!

Coge: "Impossible!"

Eren: "That's it! Don't you dare let him get away!"

Renji: "This ends now!"

And then-

Coge: "This can't be happening!"

Trunks: "Do it, Dad! Do it for TOUSHIRO!"

Vegeta clamped his jaws around Coge's neck and began to squeeze them shut as Goku looked on, supporting the prince all the way! The evil prince struggled and fought to get free, screaming his defiance! But Goku held him down while Vegeta used everything he had and more to keep his jaws tightly around the scarred saiyan's neck! They both held on as Coge violently tried to get free! Hearts raced as they all watched the spectacle. Out of the corner of his eye, Goku spotted something and quickly grabbed it. The earth raised saiyan gave the object to Vegeta who was being strangled by Coge as well. The prince took the object and used it only after realizing what it was! And just like that, Vegeta thrusted the object forward and impaled Coge through the heart with it! The scarred saiyan jolted as blood ran out from his mouth. He looked down and saw what his brother had used. A zanpakuto... Toushiro's zanpakuto... Hyorinmaru held on long after Toushiro passed just for this moment. As his vision began to fade, Coge saw a ghostly image of the young captain directly in place of Vegeta, both with the exact same hateful glare. Blood continued to fill in the scarred saiyan's mouth and lungs as he glared back at both men with a cackling laugh.

Coge: "Ha-ha-ha... Enjoy this victory while you can... I'll be back- *choke*... You'll see... I... am the true saiyan prince... *cough*"

Both Goku and Vegeta stared right at Coge with tense, angry glares.

Coge: "I... will never die..."

A last exhale, his body went limp... and it was over.

Coge was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sound The Bugle**

Coge was finally dead. But it was bitter sweet. No one felt like celebrating. Their greatest enemy was finally gone... and it only cost Toushiro Hitsugaya his life. When the body started going cold, Vegeta removed Hyorinmaru from his brother's chest. Both he and Goku were full of regret. If only they had come sooner.

If only...

Vegeta sorely limped over to his son. The fight has taken a tole on the great prince, but he will recover. Trunks watched with tears as Toushiro's body faded away. When it was gone the boy turned his teary eyes up at his father, who's face held a hint of frailness and a great amount of sadness and regret.

Trunks: "... I'm sorry, father..."

Trunks began to cry again, still deeply saddened by the young captain's noble sacrifice. Silently Vegeta pulled his son into a comforting hug. Toushiro was one of his best friends, but Trunks is his own flesh and blood. His life was far more important to his father than anything else, even if he wasn't around as much as the boy would like him to be. Trunks sees this now... and it made him happy as he clenched his father's shirt tightly and buried his face in the man's chest. Once the shock had gone, everyone started to pick themselves up from the life changing fight. Unohana, Dende and more were all busy tending to the countless injuries everyone had as a whole. However no one was in a good mood. Only now could they mourn. Some mourned silently to themselves while others cried in a variation of light or heavy tears. Levi sat alone and just stared at the green grass in silence. The soldier has lost many people in his lifetime. He's lost friends, family, comrades... sure it hurt him every time. But this time was different. Toushiro was not only his friend, but he wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the young captain. Levi looked back on it all. When he first came to this world, it was Toushiro who had Vegeta rescue him. When he was in need of a place to stay, Toushiro offered him food and shelter. The young captain helped him when he was confused and scared of this new world by supporting him and taking things slow. Toushiro taught him how to control and fly the great saiyan prince Vegeta on his own. And of course, it was the child prodigy who led Vegeta and the rest of their friends into his Titan infested world to help him relocate humanity over into this world for a new life. An entire population owes their lives to the brave young captain of Squad 10 and Levi had made a best friend.

And now he was gone...

The soldier couldn't hide his sorrow and a tear rolled down his face. Rangiku was torn. Gin held his childhood friend as she grieved heavily. She had been Toushiro's lieutenant for many years. Despite all the trouble she's given him with her constantly dumping her work onto him to go have fun, he never did anything other then yell at her. He could have demoted or even fired her, but he didn't. He's come to her defense many times just as she's come to his. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and the other Arrancars all owes Toushiro their lives too. He was the one who spoke up for them after Aizen was killed. Gin owes a lot to the young captain too, because he put up with Gin when Vegeta was deciding his fate despite his feelings. To the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Toushiro had been a strong and reliable member. To the men and women of Squad 10, the child prodigy was a kind and fair leader. And to the Z-Fighters, Toushiro was courageous and tenacious. He wasn't afraid to seek out and help Vegeta when he didn't even know what a saiyan was. He managed the impossible and gained Vegeta's complete trust and friendship. And he definitely was not afraid to stand up against Coge and other much more powerful enemies. To them he was as courageous as they came and full of life. And now that young life was over. As their strength returned and their wounds healed, everyone gazed at each other with heartache. What now? Was that it? Without a word Vegeta walked up to them all with Trunks by his side, his head low as if still in grief. But then the great prince looked up with fierce eyes, gleaming with determination. They were all forgetting something. But Vegeta remembered and so did Goku. Both saiyans stood strong and ready. Not everyone caught on immediately, but some did. Eren realized what they could do.

Eren: "... The dragon balls..."

And with a smirk, Vegeta raised his head up high and howled to the sky, announcing the start of a very important dragon ball hunt. The next day, everyone helped gather the seven dragon balls together. That night, the eternal dragon was summoned and he stood before all the Soul Reapers, humans, and the Z-Fighters. All with the same wish in mind.

Shenron: "I have returned to grant you one wish. Speak and I will grant it."

Trunks stepped forth. He had asked if he could be the one to make the wish... And everyone, especially his parents, couldn't help but smile and say yes.

Trunks: "Shenron! Here is our wish! I wish for you to bring Squad 10 Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya back to us!"

All eyes stared up at the mighty dragon as they waited for him to reply. This was the first time a Soul Reaper was asked to be wished back. Shenron once said he could do it, but actually doing it remained to be seen.

Shenron: "It shall be done..."

Trunks smiled along with everyone else as they all watched the dragon's eyes shine and glow ruby red. A few moments later, as everyone waited impatiently, a figure began to appear in front of them. In the glowing light of the dragon balls, the favorite Squad 10 captain was returned.

Shenron: "Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

With his job finished, Shenron took his leave and the dragon balls scattered across the earth once again. Teal/turquoise eyes opened and he blinked a few times, while taking a shaky step. He shook his head twice and blinked again before having all of his senses return. When he finally looked up, he saw many, many eyes staring at him.

Toushiro: "Uh... Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

All of a sudden, Toushiro heard his name shouted with joy! He couldn't understand why though.

Ichigo: "Toushiro! Your back!"

Armin: "Remarkable!"

Nanao: "Welcome back, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Gohan: "All right, Toushiro!"

Piccolo: "It's good to have you back."

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Rangiku suddenly ran up and gave her captain a big hug while many looked on with big smiles and joyful tears. Levi sighed deeply with relief, glad to see the young captain back where he belonged. But again, Toushiro couldn't understand what was going on.

Toushiro: "Rangiku...! What are you doing?!"

Rangiku released her captain and looked at him confused.

Rangiku: "Captain, you... you don't remember?"

Toushiro: "Remember what?"

Eren: "Does this happen when someone is wished back, Piccolo?"

Toushiro: "Wished back?"

Piccolo: "Sometimes, yes. Especially if it's their first time."

Toushiro: "First time?"

Ukitake: "Hitsugaya... We just wished you back to life!"

Understandably, Toushiro thought he was hearing things.

Toushiro: "I-I, wha... What?"

Gohan: "It's not a joke, Toushiro!"

Rangiku: "Captain... You sacrificed yourself to save Trunks! Coge killed you!"

Finally, it all came back to Toushiro. He remembered putting himself between Trunks and Coge before the evil saiyan could hurt Trunks with his own sword. Just before he could say anything, Trunks forced his way into the picture. Rangiku stepped aside and let the two boys be relatively alone. The whole time Toushiro was gone, Trunks blamed himself. Both boys stared at each other. The young captain remembered everything now, even his last words to Trunks. Even after this kid's constant pestering in the past, the child prodigy still felt compelled to protect him. And right in front of him, Toushiro saw Trunks swell up in tears and run to him.

Trunks: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro just stood still with an expression that was just priceless as Trunks hugged him. A mixture of shock, surprise, confusion, and a tiny bit of joy. Vegeta and Bulma were a little surprised too. They couldn't believe that their son was hugging Toushiro. Especially considering how many times they've had to brake up fights between them.

Trunks: "I'm sorry for all the trouble Goten and I gave you... Can you ever forgive us?"

Toushiro had to smile as Trunks apologized to him. This time, he knew it was legit.

Toushiro: "I can, Trunks, I can. (Whispering to him) Besides... I kinda have to regardless. Your parents are right there after all."

Trunks had to giggle at that. His parents can be scary at times. And then things got comical.

Kurotsuchi: "So, Hitsugaya... How was death? And please don't leave out a thing!"

Toushiro raised his scarred eyebrow while looking at Kurotsuchi. A second later and he calmly answered.

Toushiro: "It was... different, Kurotsuchi. Um... A little weird and, regrettably, there's one thing ya can't do while dead."

Kurotsuchi: "What's that?"

Toushiro: "This."

In the blink of an eye, the young captain shoved his fist into the scientist's face! And although still young, Toushiro had a mean right hook! The Squad 12 captain was dazed and out! The young captain cracked his knuckles with a grin.

Toushiro: "Man that felt good!"

Everyone couldn't stop laughing! Even Yamamoto was amused. He knew that the child prodigy has been wanting to do that for a LONG time. And so, everything was back to normal. Goku and Vegeta were well again. Tarble and Kosa were taken to Planet Vegeta to get vaccinated so history won't repeat itself. And Toushiro Hitsugaya was back, as resilient and tenacious as ever.

The End.

* * *

Don't worry. This isn't the end of Coge completely. If you noticed, at some point in Dragon Ball Z, a major villain always returns. I'm already trying to think of some scenarios of how Coge will return and then I'll work a story around it. For now just think of his death as a long needed vacation. For Toushiro, Vegeta and the others that is.


End file.
